Journey To Middle Earth
by Dark Alana
Summary: Susan always knew that her destiny lied far beyond the shores of Narnia. But will she find it when she finds herself in Middle Earth. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Welcome To Middle Earth

**Journey To Middle Earth**

**Author's Note:**

**This idea just came to me and I am trying my best to describe it to you. I love the whole Legolas and Susan pairing, but I have some what changed Susan appearance. Enjoy! **

**I – Dream**

It had been a year since Caspian had been restored to the Telmarine throne and peace had been fully restored to all Narnia.

Peter now twenty years old, Susan nineteen, Edmund fifteen and Lucy twelve were all living at the newly restored Cair Paravel and were ruling over Narnia. Although Caspian had been crowned King of the Telmarines and peace had been established between men and the Narnians, a majority of the Narnians wanted to be ruled by what they believed to be their one and only true leaders, the Kings and Queens of Old.

Therefore the land where the Telmarines inhabited was separated from the lands that belonged to Narnia and was renamed Telamar after their home world and was to be ruled over by Caspian and his descendants. The rest of the land in Narnia including the forest was ruled over by the Pevensies.

_Susan sat at the edge of the river bank in Narnia in a white off the shoulder gown as Aslan appeared on the river's edge, moving towards her. Susan smiled as Aslan's mane brushed against her arm._

"_Hello dear one!" Aslan spoke in his deep and calming voice as Susan turned to face him and placed her forehead against his muzzle. "Aslan!" Susan said as she stared into his golden eyes as she felt a wave of comfort wash through her, but felt slight fearful as she brushed her hand against his fur. _

"_What is it my child?" Susan gave a small smile; she should have known she wouldn't be able hide anything from Aslan. "Peace has been brought back into Narnia and all is well, but I feel as if my purpose is not done!" Susan looked down at the ground beneath her as she spoke._

"_My dear child your destiny lies far beyond the shores of Narnia!" Susan looked up at him confused. "If my destiny lies beyond Narnia am I to leave and never to return!" Aslan looked at Susan, his eyes filled with security. _

"_No. Narnia is your kingdom, your land, your home and you will never be parted from it. But you have a greater purpose. By your hand you have helped bring peace and prosperity to this land, but now you must help define the fate of another!" _

Susan jolted awake; but felt a wave of relief wash through her as she saw the familiar site of her bed chambers. Susan pulled the bed covering off as she got up and walked towards her the balcony that over looked the beach and smiled as the warm sun beat down on her face, but it quickly faded and she remembered her dream.

She had been having that same dream for the past week and it deeply concerned her. She knew she should just trust Aslan's word, but she wanted answers, she wanted to know her purpose.

Susan got dressed and headed for the stables. She had received word that Caspian was on his way and she wanted to leave before he would arrive. Although she cared for Caspian, Caspian's professor had let it slipped that he wanted to court her, but Susan did not feel as strongly for Caspian as he did for her, but was afraid to reject him by risking the station of their friendship.

Susan just wanted to be alone and clear her head. Susan took her horse and rode off deep into the forest. She rode to river bank in her dream and dismounted her horse as she detached her bow and quiver from her back as she lied down on the grass beneath her. Susan stared up at the clouds as she tried figure out the meaning of her dream.

Soon her eyelids became heavier as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**II – Strange Land**

Susan awoke in a strange land, the sun had set and she was lying on a patch of grass. The grass felt familiar but everything else seemed strange. She observed the land she was in and found herself in the ruins of an old watchtower. She noticed that her quiver and bow were lying beside her as she heard a loud screech.

Susan got up and placed her bow and quiver on her back as she moved toward the sound. She moved towards a small boulder and looked over and saw five dark riders with their swords drawn advancing on four small children with their small daggers drawn. But as Susan looked closer, she noticed they were not small children, but tiny men.

Three of the small men were standing in front of the fourth as if they were protecting him as one of the dark figures, which Susan presumed to be the leader push them aside with ease as he began to move closer to the fourth.

All of a sudden the small fourth man seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Susan stood there in shock as she looked for the small man, but quickly looked back to spot where he had vanished, when she heard a loud cry in pain.

She quickly drew her bow and an arrow and aimed for the leader's heart as she let lose her arrow. The arrow pierced its target as it let out a loud screech as the arrow burst into flames and turned to ash. Although the arrow had hurt the creature it didn't seem to stop it.

Susan jumped down off the boulder and landed in front of the Nazgul as the small man reappeared behind her. Susan quickly notched another arrow and aimed for the same dark creature. It again had the same outcome.

Out of the corner of her eye Susan noticed the other three getting up, fear clearly present on their faces as they towards the companion. "Get behind me!" She said as they ran behind her.

The air around them grew eerily still as all the cloaked figures moved closer to them. The leader of the dark riders struck his sword. A ringing sound arose as the metal of the blade made contact with bow. Susan bow was magical, its wooden frame was stronger than any sword and could withstand any metal and could not be broken.

Susan swung her bow against the creature but again and again every time he would block it with ease. On her last try, the leader blocked the blow again and swung his sword against her chest. Susan cried out in pain as she fell back into the ground beneath her. Although it was a small scratch, it felt as if her chest was on fire.

Her vision began to blur as a cry came from the archway. Susan turned her head to see a man running the archway and toward them. He carried his sword in one hand and a torch covered with flames in the other. Susan wanted to keep her eyes open, but before she could see what would become of the others everything turn to black.

* * *

**III – Rivendell**

Susan was constantly in and out of consciousness. When Susan finally awoke she felt a sharp pain in her chest as she opened her eyelids. She found herself lying in a bed in a grand room in a beautiful castle. It was beautifully decorated with wooden furniture and white linens and the bed on which she laid was extremely comfortable as if she was lying on a cloud. The sheets smelled fresh of fresh flowers and fresh fruit as she continued to study the room.

Susan looked beside her bed to notice there was a tall man with long brown hair with pointy ears standing beside the bed. She sighed before deciding to sit up. "What happened?" She asked. "You suffered from a poisonous blow from a Nazgul and have been unconscious for the three days. But our healers were able to fully heal you." He answered her as he looked down at her and handed her a glass of water. "Thank you!" Susan said as he took the glass and drank.

When Susan's thirst was quenched, she spoke. "Who are you?" The man hesitated for a moment before giving a small bow as he replied. "My name is Elrond! And you are?" "Susan Pevensies of Narnia! Could you possibly tell me where I am? And what is a Nazgul?" The man smiled gracefully and replied. "You are in Rivendell…" "Rivendell?" Susan said as she cut him off, she looked at the Elrond clearly confused. "Perhaps it would be best if you told me about yourself and how you came here and I can tell you all that you want to know." Susan hesitated for a moment and then nodded before starting to tell him her story.

After Susan explained everything about her past and Narnia, Elrond had welcomed her with open arms and introduced her to Arwen and was properly introduced to Aragon, Gandalf and the hobbits, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Biblo and Frodo.

Since arriving in Middle Earth Susan had formed a friendship with Arwen and she even became close to Elrond and Frodo and would spend her days on the practice field with her bow and arrow and listen to Biblo's countless tales of his adventures and the little people of the Shire. She even learned about Elven culture and other creatures that lived in Middle Earth.

Arwen and Elrond even began to teach her their native tongue and she was becoming very good at it as the weeks passed on. Elrond also told her all about the Nazgul, Saurmon and the great battle that happened three thousand years ago and the great evil of the ring and the great burden that Frodo carried.

* * *

I

**IV – The Fellowship Arrives**

Susan decided to go for a ride one morning. She wore a light blue gown which is seemed to highlight her dark brown eyes and tan skin; she had white flowers in her dark brown hair as they lied in curls all the way down to the middle of her back. Her gown had golden straps to hold it in place while keeping her shoulders bare.

She walked out of her room door and into the marble corridor as she made her way over to the clearing by the river were the horses were known to roam as she looked at the beautiful trees that were the color of ash, the perfectly cut green grasses, and the misty waterfall that poured down into a river that ran through the heart of the city.

Although she had been in Rivendell for some time, she would always be taken back by the beautiful lands that belonged to the Elven city. After the her fight with Nazgul and she had regained her strength and had got a custom to her surroundings, she no longer need help to get around and was able to walk around Rivendell with ease.

Prince Legolas and his elven companions arrived in Rivendell and where greeted by Aragon as they entered the city. They were arriving from Mirkwood after they had received a call from Lord Elrond of great importance. They were not told of the matter, but where told they would be informed at the council meeting tomorrow morning.

Legolas and his companions laughed as the reminisced about their last time in Rivendell. Aragon had left shortly after greeting them to go and speak with Arwen as they began to walk around the grounds. They began to walk past the clearing as something caught Leoglas eye.

He immediately came to an abrupt halt as he moved closer to the window to get a better look as he laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He watched in awe as she pet the white horse's muzzle as her long dark brown hair would sway as it blew in the wind and her skin would become as golden honey as the sun touched it. She was absolutely beautiful.

Legolas just continued to stare at this unearthly beauty before him. He perused ever feature, every detail of her face, her dark brown eyes and desirable lips and then he caught sight of her ears. She was human but had beauty that could rival that of elves. He suddenly felt burdened knowing that he would outlive her.

Legolas' companions came to stand beside him as they followed his gaze. "What beauty!" One of the companions exclaimed as he saw her. Legolas was surprised by the wave of jealousy that swept through him as the rest of his companions comment on her a beauty. He wanted her, he had to know her.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	2. Elrond's Council

**Author's Note:**

**Well I hope your all enjoying the story. I'm trying to stay as accurate as possible, but I am terrible at descriptions. So here is chapter five. Enjoy! **

**V – The Council Meeting**

"Beautiful isn't it?" Susan said as she lied on the grass looking up at the stars as Frodo came to sit beside her. "Yes!" Frodo said as his voice was laced with despair. Susan sat up to look up at Frodo as she touched his hand. "I know you carry a great burden, but soon it will be lifted." Frodo turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. Susan knew that Frodo still carried the ring and although she didn't understand it, she knew he was struggling.

* * *

The next morning Susan awoke to a knock at her room door. She opened the door to find Elrond. "Good morning Queen Susan!" Susan smiled at him. "Lord Elrond! Come in….is everything alright?" Elrond gave her a small smile as Susan move aside allowing him entry. "Yes! There is to be a secret council meeting this morning and I would like for you to be in an attendance." Susan looked at Elrond clearly confused as she closed the door.

"Why? I thought women were not allowed into the council." Susan had learned about Elven customs in her time in Rivendell and although she did not agree with their sexist ways, she respected them. "Yes that is true, but I thought about the dream you told me about and I think your fate is somehow intertwined with Middle Earth, so under the circumstances I will make an exception." Susan agreed as Elrond gave a small bow and took his leave.

As Susan made her way to council room she thought over Elrond's words, maybe he was right. _Why else would I be here?_ She thought. Susan entered the council room and she noticed Elrond waiting for her. He gave her a small nodded before directing her to the seat right next to him not far from Frodo. Mummers erupted all of over the room as they watched Susan walk with the grace of a queen and sit on Elrond's left hand.

Legolas felt his heart stop as he noticed the raven haired beauty enter the room. She wore a dark red long sleeved gown that kept her shoulders covered and her dark brown hair loose down her back. He was taken off guard as he watched Elrond greet her. _Who was she?_ _She must be someone of great importance to be allowed into the council._ He thought as he quickly averted his eyes back to the unearthly beauty as he felt an upsurge of jealousy erupt through him as he listened to all the men comment on her beauty, even the dwarfs found her attractive. _What was it about this girl?_

Susan held her head high as all the men continued to stare at her. As she sat Elrond's left hand she noticed that everyone seemed to be sitting in order of race there was Frodo and Gandalf sitting on her left and then there were the elves, dwarves and humans she did not know, with the exception of Aragon.

Susan bowed her head towards him in a silent gesture to say hello and Aragon nodded in return before returning his gaze to Frodo. The exchanged did not go unnoticed to Boromir and Legolas. _He knows her!_ They thought in unison as they continued to stare at Susan. Boromir had to admit when he first saw her, he thought she was elf, for she had the beauty of one, but she was human. How come he had never seen her before and why was she living with elves.

Susan averted her gaze from the group and looked towards Frodo and noticed he looked rather anxious as he sat looking down at the ground. Frodo seemed to feel the queen's eyes on him and looked up at her. She smiled, trying to give the hobbit sense of comfort as Frodo gave her a small halfhearted smile in return before looking back down to the ground.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom…Bring forth the Ring, Frodo "Lord Elrond called, causing Frodo to jump. His eyes darted around the room and then towards Susan, his face ridden with fear as he stood up, walked over to a small stone table in the middle of the semicircle, and placed the a gold ring on it.

The races of Middle Earth began to whisper to one another as they all stared with awe at the Ring of Power. Susan also couldn't help but stare at the ring as she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. As Susan continued to stare at the ring, it looked as if it was living; breathing thing. It was if she could hear a dark voice whispering her name. _A ring of power...doom…you can have the power….. _It whispered. Until now she never really understood why the people of Middle Earth feared it so, but now she did.

"A dream!" Boromir said as he got up and started slowly to move towards the ring. "I saw the eastern sky go dark and in the west hail lightening in it. A voice was crying doom, doom is near at hand. Sauron's bane in found. Sauron's bane." Boromir said as he hand reached the ring, but quickly withdrew his hand, his face ridden with shame as both Elrond and Gandalf called out his name in a deep commanding tone.

Gandalf began to chant some unknown tongue as the sky went black and Susan could feel her blood run cold. She didn't know why, but those words made her feel as if darkness was drawing near. She had to shut her eyes.

Once Gandalf had finished speaking Susan opened her eyes as she watched the sky become filled with light once more. "Never before as any voice uttered a word of that tongue here and in laterus!" Lord Elrond announced as he looked towards Gandalf. "I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond. For the black speech of Modor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil." Gandalf replied as he sat down again beside Frodo.

"It is a gift." Boromir said as he again rose from his seat with a small smile on his face. "A gift of the throws of Modor. Why not use the ring? Long as my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Modor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!"

" You cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Susan looked at Aragon as he finally spoke. Boromir turned to looked back at him clearly annoyed as he began to be little him. Then a handsome elf; whom Susan had never seen before stood up and defends Aragon.

Susan was clearly caught off guard, Aragon was royalty and an heir no less. _Wow!_ Was all she could think of, but Susan's thoughts were more concerned about the handsome blond elf that stood up to defend him.

"Havo dad Legolas!{Sit down Legolas!}" Aragon said in calm tone as he held up his hand. It was clear he wanted no trouble. _Legolas! What a wonderful name!_ Susan thought, but it was nowhere as wonderful as his wonderful blue eyes and that golden blond hair.

"Gondor has no king! Gondor needs no king!" Boromir said with resentment as he sat back down. "But none the less you owe him your respect! For he is right. We cannot use it" Susan said with a calm but commanding voice of a queen as she looked towards Boromir with her head held high.

Legolas looked towards Susan with complete admiration as she defended Aragon. "Who are you and what are you even doing in this council meeting?" Boromir said still clearly annoyed as he looked towards her. "Last time I checked, women are not allowed here…." Legolas wanted to kill Boromir right then and now for his insolence towards Susan, but before he could open his mouth to respond, Elrond spoke.

"Queen Susan is here by my request!" Boromir sat there in shock at Elrond's statement, but again before anyone could speak Elrond spoke again. "Back to the matter at hand. We have only but one choice…the ring must be destroyed!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" a dwarf said as he got to his feet with an axe in hand and struck the ring. There was a flash of light as the dwarf was knocked to the floor by an invisible force. Susan looked and noticed shards of the axe lied around the ring while it remained intact. _Could the ring even be destroyed? _She thought to herself. He was helped to his feet by some other dwarves as Susan noticed the differences between these dwarves and the ones in Narnia. Middle Earth dwarves were much more built and hairier than Narnian dwarves and spoke with an Irish accent.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and only there can it be destroyed. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," Elrond said, looking around at the assembled guests. A stunned silence came down upon them.

The men in the circle all looked around silently as if trying to find out who would be willing to destroy the ring. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and flame. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said sternly.

"Have you heard nothing that Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas yelled as he sprang out of his seat looking at Boromir. "Oh, and I suppose you think you should be the one to do it?" Gimli yelled back. "And what if we fail. What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir said as he got up, glaring at Legolas.

"I'd rather die than see the ring in the hands of an elf!" As soon as the words had left Gimli's mouth, the other elves stood up besides Legolas, towering over the dwarves angrily, screaming at each other and then the soon enough the entire room was in chaos.

Susan and Elrond sighed. Leaving well enough alone, Elrond sat back down into his chair and placed his head and waited for the men to calm themselves down. Susan tore her eyes away from the angry mob to Frodo, who was still strangely silent. "Frodo?" She asked, but received no answer. Susan got up and made her way over to Frodo. Susan's eyebrows scrunched up as she noticed Frodo seemed to be in pain by the men's words as he stared at the ring.

All of a sudden Frodo jumped up from out of his seat and spoke. "I will take it!" He said with authority. Susan eyes widen in shock as the words left Frodo's mouth. "I will take it!" He repeated when no one seemed to have heard. Then suddenly all the voices faded as all the men stared at Frodo, their faces ridden with shock.

Susan came to stand behind him and put a reassuring hand on Frodo's shoulder as he faced the crowd. "I will take the ring to Modor." Frodo said with his head held high. "Though…I do not know the way."

Gandalf gave a small smile as he took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." He said as he came to stand in behind Frodo and put his hand on his free shoulder.

Instantly, Aragon came and knelt down in front of Frodo and looked him in the eye. "Whether with my life or death, I can protect you. I will. You have my sword." He said as he moved to stand beside Susan. "And my bow." Legolas said as he too took a step forward. "And my ax." Gimli said as he and Legolas exchanged a brief glare.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is, indeed, the will of the Council, Gondor will see it done." Boromir said as he looked at Frodo as he made his way to Frodo. But Susan felt as if he cared more about the fate of the ring, than Frodo's.

Frodo smiled a little before looking back at Susan. Susan looked down at him. " I was sent here for a reason and I think this is it. Frodo! I swear, I will stand by you whether we should fail or succeed. I will protect you with my life. You also have my bow."

"Wait!" A voice yelled from behind. Susan, Aragon and Gandalf turned to see Sam running up from behind a scrub to stand next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." He said sternly. Lord Elrond raised his eyebrows as smirk appeared across his beautiful face. "Clearly! Because it seems it is hardly possible to separate you. Even when he was summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not!" He said as he looked between Sam and Frodo.

"Oy! We're coming too. You're going to have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us. " Susan could see Gandalf shake his head in the corner of her eye as Merry's voice appeared out of nowhere and soon enough, the two hobbits ran to stand beside Frodo.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence for this sort of...mission...quest...thing." Pippin said with a final nod of his head. "Well that rules you out." Merry said as he looked at his cousin, annoyance clear in his voice. Pippin's face fell a little but then turned his head to look at Susan. "And besides someone needs to protect the beautiful queen from danger." Susan smiled down at her pint size friends. Susan normally hated when men would treat like a damsel in distress or a porcelain doll, but when it came from Pippin or Merry it sounded absolutely adorable.

Lord Elrond stared at the group for a moment before a small smile formed on his lips. "Ten companions...you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He announced sturdily. "Great!" Pippin said, excitedly. "Where are we going?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review and post your ideas!**

**- Alana.**


	3. Road To Mordor

**Author's Note:**

**Hope your all enjoying the story and thank you all for your great reviews. Here is chapter six. Enjoy! **

**VI – The Road To Modor**

After the council meeting, preparations were made for the fellowship to set out in two days. The route towards Modor had been planned and supplies had been packed for their long journey ahead. As a gift, Arwen gave Susan attire that was fit for battle. It was a light blue tunic similar to Legolas' with black pants and boots. Susan also wore a black leather braces on her wrists, while the front half of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as the rest lied in curls down her back. Lord Elrond also gave Susan two fighting knives, like the ones that Legolas had. They both had a steel blade and a gold tone color and their solid wooden handles offered elven vine design.

When it was time to leave Rivendell, the fellowship gathered by a small gate and a few elves of the house of Lord Elrond gathered to see them off, including Arwen and Lord Elrond himself. Legolas and Gimli seemed to have made peace, but Susan could tell there was still tension between the handsome elf and the redheaded dwarf. Susan looked through the corner of her eye as she watched Aragorn and Arwen exchange their silent goodbyes as Lord Elrond spoke.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. And you that travel with him, no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell! And hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you," he said in a proud but sadden tone.

"The fellowship awaits the ring-bearer!" Gandalf said as the other members of the fellowship stepped aside to create a path for Frodo. Frodo turned towards Gandalf and the rest of the fellowship and walked through the archway into the unknown before casting one last longing look at the beautiful elf city. Gandalf followed right behind Frodo as Susan felt her heart sink as he watched Aragorn exchanged once last glance with Arwen before turning to leave. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo's voice asked in a whisper from the front of the line. "Left," Gandalf replied in a whisper, but laced with confidence.

* * *

The fellowship walked in a companionable silence. Susan behind Frodo, Sam and Gandalf with Legolas beside her. Merry and Pippin stood on her other side occasionally giving her dorky flirtatious looks causing Susan to smile. However Gimli walked as far away from Legolas as possible without being separated from group as Aragon and Boromir remained in the back.

They were a few days out of Rivendell and they stopped to make camp by a small rocky outcropping. Gandalf was sitting on a rock, smoking his pipe and looking deep in thought. Gimli was nearby as Frodo and Sam were sitting on a flat rock beside Susan, while Aragorn was sitting only a few feet down from them and was smoking his own pipe with Legolas at his side as they observed the lesson being taught. On a flat piece of sandy ground, Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight with a sword.

"Move your feet," Aragorn instructed as Boromir trained Pippin with a sword. "Well that's good, Pippin," Merry said as he smiled towards Pippin. "Thanks." Pippin said as Merry continued to spar with Boromir. They continued to spar until Boromir accidentally cut Pippin and Pippin kicked him in the shin and soon enough Merry join in too.

Within moments, the two Hobbits wrestled him to the ground much to Aragorn's and Legolas' amusement. Aragon got up and went to try to help Boromir. "That's enough, gentlemen," Aragorn ordered as Merry and Pippin turned around from a laughing Boromir and grabbed Aragorn's ankles and pulled them out from him as he fell and landed on his back.

"How did you come to be a queen of Narnia?" Frodo asked quietly as he turned to look at Susan. An almost immediate silence descended on the camp as they all turned to look at Susan. Arwen and Elrond were the only ones who knew the story and Susan could tell everyone wanted to know the story. "Well, it's quite a long story," Susan began. She received encouraging nods from the group as they came to sit around her.

"There was a time when my siblings and I weren't even aware that Narnia existed. We come from a different world, called England. At the time, there was a terrible war going on and the safety of our people, especially the children was of great concern." She said slowly as she looked around the group.

"Our father was fighting in the war and our mother was a nurse and didn't want us to get caught up in a war, so in order to keep us safe, we were sent to stay with a professor and his mean housekeeper in the countryside." Susan said as she received small smiles from the group as they listened attentively to her story. "Lucy was the first to discover Narnia. We were playing a game of hide and seek and she went to hide in a wardrobe and literally walked into Narnia, where she met a faun named, Mr. Tumnus." Susan noticed the confused looks on their. "A faun is half human and half goat!" She added quickly as looks of awe spread across their faces.

"Mr. Tumnus told Lucy all about Narnia and its evil ruler Jadis, the white witch. By the power of the white witch, Narnia had been living through a winter for the last hundred years and the white witch wanted any human that was discovered in Narnia to be killed. Mr. Tumnus was going to hand Lucy over to the white witch but then helped her to escape back to our world. But no time had passed in our world, so when Lucy first told us about Narnia, we didn't believe her. We thought she was just making it up because it just wasn't logical that a magical world could exist in a wardrobe. The second time Lucy went into Narnia, my brother Edmund had followed her. While she went off to see Mr. Tumnus. Edmund had met the white witch and at the time didn't know anything about Narnia or the evil queen except that it existed. She convinced Edmund to bring us to her palace and promised to make me king of Narnia." Susan hesitated for a moment as she bowed her head to look at the ground.

"Sadly, Edmund believed her. At the time, because of the war Edmund wasn't in a very good place. Edmund and Lucy soon enough returned to our world and spoke no word of Narnia". Susan said as she finally lifted her head to look back at the group, who were still staring in awe by the story. "A few days later, we were playing when a ball went through a window and broke something. Out of fear of getting into trouble, we ran and Edmund suggested hiding in the wardrobe and we complied. That's how Peter and I discovered Narnia and of course we felt absolutely terrible about not believing Lucy. So to make up it up to her, we decide to go and see Mr. Tumnus on Lucy' request. However, when we got to his house, it had been raided. He had been arrested by the white witch's secret police…or guard if you will."

"He had been arrested for knowing about Lucy and not reporting her to the white witch. Out of guilt and worry, we decided to try and help him. When we walked out of his house, we met a beaver and got quite a scare when we realized he could talk. We had no idea about the talking animals, but it seemed they were quite common in Narnia." Susan said as she looked around the fellowship and noticed their mouths were hanging wide open, even Gandalf's. Susan smiled.

"We followed Mr. Beaver to his dam and met his wife and they took us in and served us a bit of dinner as they told us about what happened to Mr. Tumnus and then about Aslan and the prophecy." Susan smiled at the memory as she told them about the prophecy:

_"There will come two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve,_

_They will sit on the thrones of Cair Paravel,_

_And then this evil time will become undone."_

The members of the fellowship looked at Susan a slight confused as Susan explained. "The prophecy foretold that two sons of Adam, Peter and Edmund and two daughters of Eve, Lucy and I would come and defeat the white witch and return peace to Narnia." "Who are Adam and Eve? And what is Cair Paravel?" Sam asked shyly as Susan smiled at him. "That's just a way of describing humans. Adam is male and Eve is female. Cair Paravel is our palace" Susan smiled the fellowship nodded in understanding.

The fellowship nodded as Susan continued the story. "It was then that Edmund had left to see the white witch. We still did not know about their meeting, but by the time we did it was too late. When Edmund arrived at her palace, she revealed her true nature to him and placed him into a prison cell, next to Mr. Tumnus. Soon enough her secret police came after us, but we managed to elude them." Susan could see the hobbits signing in relief as she gave them a small smile.

"At one point, we thought she had caught us but it turned out to be Father Christmas who gave us presents. He gave Peter his sword that would never rust or dull with the inscription on my blade saying _'When Aslan shakes his mane, winter meets its death'_ and his shield. He gave Lucy her cordial and dagger. One drop of her cordial and it will heal any wound. He also gave me my bow and my horn and my magical quiver that never empties and said as long as I trust in my bow, I will never miss and my horn with one blow, no matter where I was, help would always come." Susan said as she pointed to her weapons and horn as Legolas stared at her with admiration in his eyes as absently ran his fingers along his bow, but quickly felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw the same look in Boromir's eyes as his hand lied on his horn.

"Now with Aslan's return the white witch's power began to weaken so therefore summer was returning. We only had to cross a river to make it to Aslan's camp but to make matters worse, her secret police had caught up with us and since summer was returning the river was swiftly melting. As Susan continued to tell her story a few smirks of understanding played on the faces of the other members of the audience.

"They had cut off our path and none of us had any experience with defending ourselves, so we were completely helpless. But it seemed luck was on our side, we managed to use the ice to our advantage and floated down the river on a small glacier as the waterfall erupted through the melting ice."

"Once we made it to the river bank, we noticed that Lucy was gone," Susan continued as she noticed the dread looks on the hobbits' faces. "But she eventually found us." The tense hobbits relaxed as Susan carried on sharing her tale.

"Shortly after, we made it to Aslan's camp. We told him off Edmund and he agreed to help us. While Lucy and I were near a river, Maugrim the leader of the witch's police and one other wolf had somehow survived the river and snuck up on us and tried to attack us. I managed to get towards my horn and blow it before Lucy and I retreated to the safety of a nearby tree. Thankfully Peter heard it and raced to find us, with Aslan and a few members of the army. Peter killed Maugrim and Aslan sent the others after the second wolf to find Edmund as Aslan knighted him Sir Peter wolf's bane, knight of Narnia." Susan said as she smiled at the memory.

"Once Oreious, Aslan's second in command and the rest of soldiers freed Edmund. It was then that we decided to stay and help fight so we went to train. We had been training for a while when we received word that the white witch was coming into the camp after requesting an audience with Aslan, which he granted. She came to demand Edmund's blood for being a traitor, according to Narnian law, but Aslan refused her and agreed to talk to her in private. After what felt like an eternity, she left and Aslan announced that she had renounced her claim on Edmund's life. Later that night, Lucy had noticed Aslan walking past our tent. She awoke me and we decided to secretly follow Aslan, but we didn't remain secret for long. He welcomed our company at first, but then said that he needed to continue on by himself. But we didn't go back to camp, we watched from a distance as he made his way to the stone table where the white witch and her some of her followers were waiting." Susan stopped and looked to look at the rest of the fellowship as they all gave a silent nod for her to continue.

"We watched as the white witch killed Aslan!" The members of the fellowship looked shocked and confused at the same time as Susan continued. "Aslan had traded places with Edmund, in order to save his life. We soon sent word to Peter and Edmund of Aslan's death through the tree nymphs. We had stayed with Aslan all night and by morning and Lucy and I got up to leave and as soon as we turned our backs the ground shook as we heard a loud crack. When we turned around, Aslan was gone and the stone table was cracked in half. To say Lucy and I confused, would have been an understatement. A few moments passed as a bright light came from the archway above the stone table and Aslan appeared." Susan noticed the confused and looks awe spread quickly across their faces.

"The deep magic brought him back to life. You see if an innocent person is killed on a traitor's stand, the stone table will crack and even death itself will turn back." Susan explained as the fellowship's faces were still ridden with shock, but seemed to relax a bit as she continued the story.

"We raced to Jadis' palace and freed her prisoners including Mr. Tumnus before we raced to help Peter in the battle that had already started." Susan face fell slightly as she continued. "Unfortunately, in the course of battle, Edmund ended up fighting Jadis and managed to destroy her wand but was mortally wounded. Peter was fighting her as we arrived. Aslan then killed the Jadis and Lucy used her cordial to save Edmund and many other wounded soldiers." Susan said as she smiled and continued to look at the fellowship.

"After the battle, our coronation took place at Cair Paravel as Aslan named us the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Peter was named High King Peter the Magnificent. I was named High Queen Susan the Gentle, and Edmund and Lucy were named King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant," Susan said as concluded her tale. Her audience sat in silence and stared at her. "That truly is a great tale! My gentle queen!" Legolas said as he smiled at Susan, which Susan returned.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	4. The Mines of Moria

**Author's Note:**

**I glad you're all enjoying this chapter and thank you for all the great reviews. So here is the fourth installment of Journey To Middle Earth. Enjoy! **

**VII – The Mines of Moria**

After hearing Susan tale the group slowly dispersed. Frodo and Sam remained sitting on the flat rocks while Boromir resumed teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight as Aragorn watched. Susan and Legolas started to wander around the outcropping as Gimli and Gandalf spoke only a few feet away.

Legolas was amazed by Susan. "You are truly amazing!" He said before he could stop himself. Susan looked at him and smiled. "Hardly, I think you're the one that's amazing. Arwen told me of all the enhance abilities elves have and their long lives." Susan said as she continued to smile at him, but Legolas felt sad by the mention of his long life, that only reminded him that he would outlive her.

Susan and Legolas were laughing as they exchanged stories and learning more and more about each other as they continued to walk about the outcropping. "What's that?" Susan said as her attention was diverted to a strange looking cloud on the horizon. "Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "It's moving fast…against the wind," Boromir said sternly. "Crebain! From Dunland!" Legolas suddenly announced. "Hide!" Aragorn shouted.

Everyone started to move. Supplies were hidden beneath the rocks; the campfire was extinguished as everyone dove under some sort of cover. Suddenly Susan found herself under the cover of a bush with Legolas on top of her, his eyes staring into her.

Legolas could feel the rise and fall of her chest as he stared into her beautiful dark brown eyes; he wanted nothing more than to have his lips against hers. Susan felt as if her heart had stopped as she got lost into Legolas' deep blue eyes; she had never felt an attraction like this before, not even to Caspian.

Legolas and Susan never broke eye contact until a cloud of birds descended on their campsite. Once the birds passed and everyone came out of their hiding places. "Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said in disgust. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He said as he turned to look at the snowcapped mountain peak.

* * *

The fellowship was climbing over the freezing, snow covered mountain. Susan and Legolas walked side by side. "Are you well your highness?" Legolas asked as his voiced was laced with concern. "I'm alright. But I wish you would call me Susan." She answered as she looked at him. Legolas smiled. "Susan!" Susan smiled back as she felt her heart jump in her chest, she loved the way her name sounded on his lips.

The two's eyes then connected, not daring to part as Legolas absently moved closer to Susan as his face was only a few inches apart, waiting for her to close the distance. Susan began to move closer, but it was only then when they heard Frodo gasp that they looked away. In instant, both turned reaching for their bow as they noticed the poor hobbit had simply fallen.

Farther up the mountain, the snow was getting deeper and the higher as they climbed, it took greater deal of energy than before to taking one step after another. Only Legolas seemed to be the only one not struggling. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was actually walking effortlessly _above _the snow instead of through it.

Legolas had moved further up to the front of the group to scout as Susan thought of their encounter a few hours ago. Susan closed her eyes at the thought of him. She wanted nothing more to finish what they started, but that's not where her head should be at. _Frodo comes first!_ She thought to herself as she mentally scolded herself.

"Susan?" A small voice inquired. Susan looked down to see Merry and Pippin looking up at her with tired eye. She gave a small smile. "Yes?" "Are you alright?" Merry said as his voiced filled with concern. "I'm fine thank you. Are you two alright?" Susan said as she continued to smile at the hobbits.

Susan watched as the hobbits nodded before clinging unto each other for support as they shivered as the wind kicked up, ruffling their thin cloaks as they hiked further up the mountain. Only a moment had passed, before Aragon fell into step with Susan. "You fear that they will not make it. They'll be alright." Aragorn reassured her as he followed Susan's gaze and smiled slightly as Susan gave him a small nodded before turning her attention back to the hobbits.

The fellowship continued on their journey up the mountain as they encountered a snow storm that seemed to be most treacherous. Legolas had made his way back to Susan and came down from above the snow and kept a firm arm on her waist, trying to help her pull her feet through the snow that only seemed to get higher and thicker with every step. Gandalf led the way using his staff to make a path as Boromir held Merry and Pippin in either arm as Frodo and Sam were crowded under Aragorn's cloak as Gimli walked in front of them.

"There is a foul voice on the air." Legolas said as he continued to hold a firm hand around Susan. "It is Saruman!" Gandalf shouted from up ahead and then all of sudden a few rock from above fell before us, missing us by only a few feet. "He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must track back!" Aragon shouted above the storm to the rest of the fellowship. "No!" Gandalf yelled. _Stubborn old man._ Susan thought.

In an instant, a thunderbolt hit an overhanging section of the mountain right above them, causing the snow bank to explode, causing an avalanche on the mountainside. The fellowship tried to take what little cover as they could under the mountain ledge as the mountainside fell silent.

Susan did not know how long she was under the snow but she knew she had to escape it. The air in her entire body seemed frozen. As suddenly as it happened, Susan felt herself lifted up from the snow and into the open air. Susan gasped as she felt air fill her frozen lungs. "Susan, are you alright?" Legolas asked as he too gasped for air, but still keeping a secure arm around her. Susan nodded as watched the heads of the rest of the fellowship popping up out of the snow; Susan sighed as she caught sight Frodo.

"Gandalf! We must get off the mountain!" Boromir called from behind Legolas and Susan. "This will be the death of the little ones!" Susan watched Gandalf as he seemed to be debating whether or not to turn back. Finally, Gandalf looked up and looked directly at Frodo.

"We shall let the ring bearer decide." The fellowship turned to look at Frodo who with little hesitation announced his answer. "We go through the mines of Moria." The journey down the mountain was just as unpleasant as going up. Once to the bottom of the mountain, it was another few fours until they reached the entrance to the mine.

* * *

Gandalf felt along the edge of the ravine until he came to what he was looking for. "This is it." He announced to the rest of the fellowship. At that very moment the clouds in the sky parted and allowed the moon to shine through. The light rays from the moon reflected off of the rock and revealed a beautiful archway with what looked like elven vine designs and above the doorway was an inscription in what looked like elvish, but Susan was not sure.

"What does it say, Gandalf?" Sam asked as Susan placed a hand on the rock door and traced along the vine design that was carved into it as it glowed blue in the moonlight.

"The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf interrupted. "It's quite simple really. If you are a friend, you just need to say the password and enter." Gandalf took a step back from the ravine and put his staff up to the doors and spoke a simple word in a booming voice. The fellowship waited anxiously but the door remained closed. Gandalf cleared his throat and tried once more; yet again, nothing happened.

Susan just shook her head and turned away to look out at the black lake that stretch out next to the mountain as she listened to the sound of Merry and Pippin tossing stones into the lake, causing ripples to appear on the water's surface. "Don't worry. I'm sure Gandalf will figure it out and we will be on our way." Legolas said from next to her. Susan turned to look at him. "I hope your right!" She said before a silence fell upon the fellowship.

"What is the elvish word for friend?" Frodo said as his voice suddenly erupted the silence that was present among the fellowship. "_Mellon..._" Gandalf stated. And as soon as the word left his mouth the stone door began to creek and opened, revealing a dark cavern within.

Within seconds, the fellowship entered the cavern as they drew their weapons, all except the hobbits. Susan and Legolas both had an arrow notched into their bow and held it at the ready as the hobbits stood behind them with a terrified expression on their faces.

"My cousin will give us the most royal of welcomes!" Gimili shouted as the made there way deeper into the darkness. Gimili continued to speak of the marvels that awaited the fellowship upon meeting other of his kin as Susan became very tense, there was something very wrong here, the air was laced with despair, pain and…death.

All of a sudden the cave was filled with a blinding white light that came from Gandalf's staff as he put a crystal-like object onto the top of his wooden staff. As soon as it became clear enough for them to see, gasps erupted from the entire fellowship as they saw the scattered skeletons of dwarves that had been brutally killed and left to rot on the cavern floor.

"This isn't a mine. It's a tomb!" Boromir said as the hobbits began to back out of the mountain as the rest of the fellowship followed slowly behind them. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir stated firmly.

Suddenly, and without warning, Frodo screamed. Susan and the rest of fellowship turned and saw the small hobbit being dragged backwards into the water by what looked like an octopus tentacle around his ankle. Without hesitation, Susan shot her already notched arrow as it plunged it deep into the tentacle. "Frodo hang on!" Susan called up to a terrified looking hobbit. As the face of the beast then emerged from the water with a cry in pain. Susan gasped at the sight of the creature. It was, in fact, an octopus-like animal but it had only one eye and three rows of razor sharp teeth that were ready to devour Frodo.

Susan notched another arrow as she saw that Frodo was dangling near the creature's mouth. Susan aimed for the creature's eye as she released the arrow as Legolas' arrow hit the exact same spot and the creature let out another cry in pain.

All of a sudden a tentacle wrapped around Susan's ankle and pulled her into the air and slammed her against the mountain wall before releasing her. "Susan!" The fellowship called as Susan fell to the ground beneath her.

A few moments passed before Susan felt a firm arm wrap around her waist and pulled her up and rested her head against his knee. Susan opened her eyes and saw that she was being cradled in Boromir's arms.

"Into the mine!" Gandalf called to fellowship. Susan immediately gathered herself and did as instructed and with all hast. As soon after all of the fellowship reached the cavern, the monster's large tentacles collapsed the entrance into the mountainside and plunged the fellowship into utter darkness.

There was no sound for a few moments as Susan could feel Boromir's presence next to her as Gandalf reattached the small crystal to his staff as it reproduce the light. Susan turned to look at Boromir as she noticed he was standing a little too close for comfort. "Thank you." She said as Boromir smiled. "You're welcome." Boromir said as he continued to smile at the young queen.

The exchanged did not go unnoticed to Legolas. Legolas felt his anger rising as he saw the way Boromir looked at Susan. He was almost attempted to shoot him right here and now.

Susan turned her attention away from Boromir as she quickly scanned the cavern to see if she could find Frodo. A wave of relief washed through her as she spotted Sam and the rest of the hobbits hovering over the drenched ring bearer. Frodo and Susan locked eyes for a moment as he smiled as much as he was capable of in his weaken state as Susan did the same.

"It seems we have no choice but to endure the dark, lifeless mines of Moria." Gandalf said sounding annoyed and worried all at the same time.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What evil awakes the fellowship in the dark mines of Moria...and are Susan and Legolas strong enough to overcome it?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	5. The Dead City of Moria

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! **

**I hope you are all enjoying the story. I'm sorry for the long delay, but my computer need to be fixed. But I'm back now and since it my birthday, I've made this chapter much longer than normal. So here's in chapter eight. Enjoy!**

**VIII – The Dead City of Moria**

A few hours had passed since the fellowship had entered the once great city of Moria and the darkness in which now laid present only got thicker and thicker as the went deeper and deeper into the mines. "We shall stop here." Gandalf said as he sat on a nearby rock to catch his breath. "Why?" Sam asked, Gandalf sighed as he looked at the small hobbit. "Because Samwise Gamgee I do not know which way to go!" The wizard said clearly irritated. "So, you have forgotten the way?" Merry asked as Gandalf glared at the small hobbits; as they then retreated back to stand behind Susan.

The fellowship soon decided to use this set back as a well-deserved break as the four hobbits sat and ate, a couple of feet from Gandalf, who was smoking a pipe as stared at the two passage ways, one that forked to the left, another to the right that stood before him. Boromir and Aragorn were huddled together, talking as Legolas and Gimili sat on either side of Susan.

"So does Narnia have strong warriors like myself my lady?" Gimili asked proudly. Susan chuckled as she saw Legolas roll his beautiful blue eyes. "In fact they do. My sister, Lucy happens to be great friends with one." She told him as he face lit up. "So does Narnia have any creatures, like ones found here in Middle Earth?" Legolas asked.

"No." Susan felt her heart stop as she gazed into Legolas' eyes. "But we have griffins, part eagle, part lion…also there are Minotaurs, half bull, half man and centaurs, half man, half horse and fawns and of course your occasional talking animal!" Legolas' eyes lit up as Susan smiled at him.

"We shall continue on." Gandalf announced. "He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed. "No." The wizard said still clearly irritated. "The air is less foul down this path...when in doubt always follow your nose, Meriadoc." Gandalf said as he leaned heavily on his walking stick and stood up and head down one of the passage way as the rest of the fellowship followed his example.

"So my lady after you had defeated the white witch you came to Middle Earth?" Sam asked as he came to walk beside her. "No…but that's a long story." Susan said as she gave the hobbit a small smile. "Aww…tell us…please!" Pippin pleaded. Susan's smile got wider as she began the rest of her tale.

As they walked further into the mines, the fellowship listened intently to Susan's tale. Legolas looked at Susan with admiration as she told them about the golden age, the time of her first rule. _She truly is amazing. _Legolas' thought to himself in awe. But his admiration quickly turned to jealously as Susan told them of Caspian. The rest of the fellowship seemed oblivious to the way Susan reacted to the sound of his name. But Legolas could tell and it made him feel a new found sense of rage wash through him.

After a few long hours, the narrow passageway suddenly opened up to reveal a spectacular hall of sorts. It was simply beautiful, not like Rivendell, but was certainly interestingly designed. Columns sprang out across the floor every twenty feet or so, holding the ceiling up above them as the hall seemed endless in all directions.

"Welcome friends…to Dwarrowdelf." Gimili announced with a smile as Susan looked in awe at the hall's architecture as her eyes land on one blue eyed beauty, Legolas. His eyes meet hers as Boromir came to stand beside Susan. "Are you alright my lady?" Boromir asked Susan as her eyes left Legolas'. "Fine…thank you." She said with a forced small smile.

Gandalf soon pressed them to continue on; and they obliged as they walked through the never ending hall. Gandalf walked ahead as Gimili and the hobbits followed behind with Susan and Boromir and Legolas and Aragon at the rear.

The exchange between Legolas and Susan did not go un-notice to Boromir. _What does that elf think he is doing…she deserves better…she deserves to be with her own kind…she deserves me._ Boromir thought angrily as he walked beside Susan oblivious to Legolas' death glare at him. _I will not let him have her…I have spent 2,968 trying to find her…and I won't let him take her away…I will have her heart…as she has mine._ Legolas thought as the fellowship continued on.

A few moments passed before the fellowship noticed a light coming from a room up ahead, coming from somewhere high above them. Susan's breath caught in her chest as Gimili cried out in grief and in anger as he ran into room with a tomb in the middle. Gimili knelt down at the foot of the sarcophagus and let his head fall against the cold marble as he sobbed.

"Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria...he is dead then." Gandalf said sadly as Susan felt her heart sink. She felt tears some to her eyes as she felt someone who grab hold of her hand and wave of love and comfort wash through her, she turned to look beside her to find the source of her security… Legolas.

She gave him a small smile, which was returned as she took a step forward to Gimili as Legolas reluctantly released her hand. Susan placed her hand on the dwarf's shoulder, although she knew that Gimili would not like to be seen as weak, but it seemed now was exception as he raised his hand to his shoulder and grabbed hold of her hand and held on tightly.

Susan looked up from the grieving dwarf as Gandalf spoke. "They have taken the hall and the west gate..." The old wizard said as he flipped through some the dry pages, until he came to the last written record and sighed deeply as he began to read. "They are coming…they are coming…they are here." Susan fought the tears in her eyes as she tightened her grip on Gimili, oblivious to Pippin's curious eye.

Pippin's small fingers grazed the feathered end of the arrow, causing the decayed body to shake and the head to fall backwards into the well. The rest of the fellowship's all turned their attention to the small hobbit as they listened to the head fall down the well. Making loud clinks and clangs as it went down and father down the well as the rest of the decayed body followed the head's example shortly after.

The fellowship stood there in fear as they were soon left in utter silence, they knew this was bad. If there were any of the anymore goblins left in these dead mines, they would surely heard the ruckus and come looking. "Fool of a Took." Gandalf said clearly angry as he advanced on the small hobbit. "Next time throw yourself in and save us all the trouble of dealing with you."

Susan narrowed her eyes to Pippin and caught his gaze as she opened her mouth to comfort the small hobbit, she was however the gentle queen, but before the words could leave her mouth; a noise irrupted in the tomb.

_BOOM._

"Drums..." Susan whispered.

_BOOM._

"We have company…" Legolas said as he turned towards the door and the rest of the fellowship followed.

_BOOM._

"Frodo!" Aragorn's called to the small hobbit.

The rest of the fellowship to look towards the ring bearer as he held onto a sword that was glowing an eerie blue color. This strange weapon threw the rest of the fellowship into full battle ready mode. Boromir and Aragorn ran to the doors and hurried to close them as an arrow flew right past Boromir's head and lodged itself into the door behind him. Boromir just looked more annoyed than anything as he and Aragon barricade the door.

Aragon and Boromir finished as screeches and growls began to grow from outside of the door; followed by pounding as the decaying doors began to creak. Susan stood in front of Gimili, who was then standing on top of his cousin's sarcophagus, axe in hand, growling. "Let them come." He growled. "There is still one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath."

Legolas and Aragorn came to stand on either side of Susan as they all took out their bows and notched an arrow in the strings. Boromir placed himself beside Legolas with his sword out by his side as the hobbits were placed behind Gandalf, each equipped with a small sword. Another pounding noise came from the door and the fellowship knew the time for battle was near at hand as the three archers positioned themselves ready to fire.

The doors vibrated again as a crack appeared as the wood due to the force splintered as a vile, black face creature appeared in the hole and instantly Susan and Legolas shot an arrow. Their arrows instantly hit their target at the same time. She smiled to herself as she caught a smile grace Legolas' face out of the corner of her eye before she turned her eyes back to the enemy as they were closer and closer to breaking through the barricade.

The three archers shot a few more opponents each before the goblins broke through and the black creatures poured into the tomb. Aragorn switch his bow for a large sword as he Boromir charged for the goblins. As Susan and Legolas shot arrow after arrow, each of which killed the creature it was intended for.

The fellowship dispersed as the room filled with more and more of their enemies until they were surrounded by them. Gimili was tangled with one of the creatures as another goblin came up from behind and instantly Susan took him out. Susan strapped her bow back onto her back before replacing it with the fighting swords Lord Elrond had given her as she engaged in close combat.

A goblin, larger than her in size swung its sword after her as Susan skillfully blocked and countered each attack as she waited for her time to strike. When it finally came she stuck him in the stomach as the goblin cried out in pain and fell down to his knees as Susan struck her sword straight through its jugular as it lied on the tomb floor dead a second later.

The marksman queen used her skills with sword, occasionally whiplashing her arrows to distant opponents to cut her way through the mass of black creatures that stood between her and her companions and victory.

She was relieved to see that her Legolas was handling his own marvelously; still having that calm expression ever present on his face. The hobbits also seemed to be doing well and she saw Aragon, Boromir and Gandalf killing their opponents with ease. One by one, the fellowship killed their enemies by some miracle or some strange power, seemed to have defeat most of the creatures in only seconds.

The fellowship again turned their attention to the entrance as they heard a terrible roar come from inside the hall. Susan felt a wave of fear as a large gray beast came stomping through the door, breaking the remainder of it off its hinges. "Cave troll!" Aragon yelled.

Suddenly a sword swung near Susan head as she fell to the ground to block the attack tripping over a dead body. Susan quickly recovered and looked up and saw a large goblin towering over her. She saw its sword descending upon her as she rolled to the side, just in time to avoid the impact as she struck one of her swords into its right leg, bringing him down to the floor as the monster let out a cry in pain.

Susan immediately stood up and she skillfully used her swords and severed its head from its body. Susan looked back up at the chaos as all of the monsters lied dead on the tomb floor as the large cave troll now only remained. Susan saw a flash of blond hair in her peripherals and look over to an unharmed Legolas as he raised his bow and shot an arrow at the troll's neck. The creature screamed in pain before directing its attention to Legolas.

The cave troll wore a chain around his neck that used as a weapon as it swung the chain above its head before letting it go loose in Legolas' direction. Legolas gracefully ducked out of the way behind a large pillar. The chain landed in the spot that he had previously occupied with a large metallic clang, leaving an indent in the stone floor and ruble underneath.

Susan placed her swords back unto her back as she took out her bow and notched an arrow into her bow before taking deep breath and aimed for her target and let loose the arrow. In an instant the arrow lodged itself into the troll's eye, blinding the creature.

The pain of it all distracted the beast, giving Legolas, who had now gone to higher ground, enough time to jump onto the troll's shoulders. He wobbled for only a mere two second before gaining balance on the frantic creature as he soon loaded two arrows onto the bow and fired them right into the top of the troll's head.

The troll fell silent as the depths of his wounds took their toll. Just as the cave troll was about to fall, Legolas jumped back onto the solid ground and landed in front of Susan and watched as the beast collapsed dead onto the floor.

Legolas then turned his gaze back to Susan and smiled. Susan felt her cheeks blush a bright red as she smiled back. Susan's smile faded as Legolas' face became full of fear.

"What is it?" Susan asked. "We must get out of here." Legolas said as he looked over to her before he grabbed hold of Susan's hand, creating butterflies in her stomach as they headed towards the rest of the fellowship.

Susan felt her heart stop as she saw Aragorn leaning over a small body a few feet in front of them. "Frodo." Susan breathed out her grip tightened on Legolas's hand as they came to stand behind Aragon. Sam was now also kneeling next to Frodo, who was now lying face down on the floor, completely still, with a spear sticking out of his abdomen.

Susan put a hand over her mouth, in a state of complete shock as the tears to threaten to fall as Legolas wrapped his arms around Susan as a small tear escaped her. Aragorn pulled the spear gently out of the small hobbit. He sighed sadly and hung his head in grief as he turned the hobbit onto his stomach. The fellowship gasped as they noticed his chest was…moving. Within a second, Frodo came to gasping for air and taking deep, heavy breaths as his eyes fluttered open, showing he was almost as shocked as the rest of the fellowship.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked happily. "I'm alright." Frodo said as he nodded and reassured the rest of the fellowship. Susan pulled back from Legolas embrace and looked up at him and saw that his usually calm and graceful face was frozen in awe. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said, his face mirroring Legolas' and the rest of the fellowship. "It looks like there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a knowing smile playing across his face.

Frodo stared at him for a moment before something seemed to have registered in his brain as the small hobbit looked down at his shirt in amazement before undoing a few buttons at the top, revealing a beautiful shirt that looked like chain mail only these links were lighter in color that lied under his shirt . Sam placed his hands over the chain mail shirt and smiled. "Mithril." Gimili said with a growing smile. A smile graced Susan face as she remembered Frodo mentioning something about Biblo's gift.

Frodo soon stood up and re-button his shirt as Susan reluctantly separated herself from Legolas and went over to Frodo and gave him a small hug. As they pulled back, Susan opened her mouth to say something when a noise appeared that caused them all to freeze.

"More goblins are coming." Boromir said sounding irritated with a hint of fear laced in his voice. "Run!" Gandalf simply yelled. It didn't take them long to respond. They all began running out of the room and into the opposite direction of the approaching enemy.

Susan ran next to the hobbits as the sound of scratching came to her ears and Susan's eyes shot up to see that more black creatures were following them. Some on foot, other by climbing on the pillars and the ceiling above them. In response, Susan quickly grabbed Frodo's hand with her free one and began running faster. "Hurry!" She yelled to the hobbits.

But it was too late to outrun them, in seconds the fellowship were surrounded. The creatures were climbing down from the ceiling and pillars to trap them on either side. The fellowship clumped together in a tight circle, trying to protect each other's backs. Susan tried to think chances of victory without any casualties, but she knew there was none, there was just too many.

Frodo had let go of her hand and was now standing close to Sam as Legolas took hold of Susan's now free hand. Susan turned to look at him and look him deep in the eye for a brief moment, seeing love and regret in his eyes, before looking back at possibly their death…her

_Not like this…It can end like this…_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will become of the fellowship? And will Legolas and Susan ever be? And will Boromir get in the way?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again I'm sorry for the long wait. I will try to update soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.  
**


	6. Balrog

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I don't know about you. But I live in Jamaica and today is a national holiday. So…**

**Happy Emancipation Day!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. But I currently have four other stories running right now and I'm trying to get them all on track and hopefully be able to start a few more. I got a few more ideas in my head and its getting crowed. So here is chapter nine. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

**Chapter IX – Balrog**

They were surrounded by orcs that licked their lips and hissed. Susan who stood next to Legolas was now holding her knives waiting. Everyone else also had their weapons out as they waited for the enemy to make their move.

"There's too many." Boromir said, before they all heard a low rumbling sound start along with a roar. The orcs screamed and retreated in fear. Gimli cheered like it was them they feared. But everyone else was looking down the mines to a fiery glow that was growing brighter as it got closer. Everyone was silent as they waited and soon enough the heard another roar erupt throughout the mines.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf ordered. Susan gripping her knives as everyone ran quickly out of the room and followed Gandalf. "What is it?" Aragon asked, his voice shaking slightly. "A Balrog." Gandalf said and Susan gasped. Legolas' face which was normally controlled was stricken in fear.

"A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any weapon we here posse. Run!" Gandalf said and no one had to be told twice. Susan put away her knives, knowing they would be of no use and ran alongside Legolas and Aragon as they all followed the wizard.

They ran into a door and Boromir almost fell to his death if Legolas hadn't caught him and pulled him back to safety. Aragorn stopped at the door and turned to Gandalf who was looking at the fire as was everyone else. "Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Aragorn hesitated and looked at Gandalf questionably. "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here." Gandalf yelled as he push Aragon further.

They continued down many steps towards the bridge until they came to a big gap in the way. Legolas jump first and then turned to the others who were waiting as the Balrog got closer. "Gandalf!" Legolas shouted as the wizard jumped, to be caught by the handsome blond elf. The steps under the rest of them started to crack as Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jump just as the part he was standing on gave way.

As the fellowship tried to get across safely, arrows started coming from a far off ledge as some orcs had caught up with them. Legolas and Susan shot off arrow after arrow killing their targets. "Susan." Legolas yelled. She put away her bow and grabbed onto Sam. "Hold on tight." she told him and he latched onto her waist. She jump as far as she could with the extra weight and Legolas caught them both as they landed.

Aragorn turned to toss Gimli but he stopped him. "Nobody tosses the dwarf." he yelled before leaping over the gap. He didn't make it and Legolas had to reach out and grab his beard to save him. "Not the beard." he yelled as Legolas pulled him up, until he was safely on the stairs.

Before Aragorn and Frodo could jump the stairs gave way some more and broke off forcing them to jump back to another set further away from them. "Oh no." Susan gasped as they watch the other Aragon and Frodo as they rocked back and forth trying to hang on and make across the gap safely.

A big chunk hit the stairs behind Frodo and Aragorn leaving them standing on a small piece of concrete that started swaying. "Hang on!.. lean forward." Aragorn told Frodo.

Finally Aragorn and Frodo made it over and everyone turned to run down the stairs and across the bridge. Soon enough, everyone turned to watch as a huge, black, horned, fire demon made it's self-known and stood before Gandalf on the bridge.

"Gandalf." Susan and Frodo yelled in unison. They both moved forward to help the old wizard, but was stopped. Boromir grabbed Frodo, while Legolas grabbed hold onto Susan and wrapped both arms around her waist to keep her in place.

"Gandalf." She and Frodo yelled. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf said to the Balrog. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow from once you came!" Gandalf chanted and a bright white light formed as a ball of protection surrounded him as the Balrog tried to hit him with a sword.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf exclaimed as he slammed his staff on the bridge causing it to break and the demon to fall to dark shadows beneath. Gandalf sighed before turning to join the others but before he could take a step a large whip came up from below and wrapped itself around his foot. He dropped both his staff and sword as he was pulled off the bridge and held to the edge.

"Gandalf… No!" Frodo and Susan yelled, tears pouring out their eyes. Susan struggled to get out of Legolas' grip to help but he was too strong. Everyone looked at Gandalf for a moment, before he spoke. "Run, you fools." He said before letting go and falling to his death.

"No!" Frodo cried as Boromir picked him up and began to carry him from the mines. Orcs began to fire arrows on the group again as Legolas dragged Susan out, and everyone made their way out of the mine and onto a large rock in the open. Aragorn was the last to come out.

Boromir put Frodo down who walked off as he grabbed hold of an angry Gimli who was trying to get back into the mines. Sam sat down and put his face in his hands and cried. Merry and Pippin held unto each other as they cried together.

Legolas finally let go of Susan as she buried her face in his chest and cried. He stood there with a saddened face as his eyes watered with unshed tears as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, whispering in her ear.

Aragorn took charge quickly as everyone else grieved about their dear friend. "Legolas get them up," Aragorn called as he sheathed his sword. Legolas pulled away from Susan who had stopped crying and was only holding onto Legolas, not wanting to let go. He wiped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead before walking over to the Hobbits.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled his own grief clear in his voice. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said as he walked over to Sam and pulled him up.

"On your feet." Sam nodded his head sadly and Aragorn quickly searched for Frodo, when he didn't see him, he became alarmed. "Frodo! Frodo!" He turned around and saw Frodo staring over the cliffs. Frodo looked at him with a blank face; eyes full of tears before turning his gaze back again to the cliffs, not in the mood to talk to anyone..

Susan wiped her face and took a deep breath as she walked over to Frodo and placed an arm on his shoulder as she ran side by side with him following Aragon as they all ran in silence until they reached the beautiful elf woods of Lothlorien. They stopped running and slowly walked in.

"_**Susan?" **_Legolas said as he came up to walk beside her. She looked at him and waited. "_**Are you alright?" **_He ask. He knew she was trying to control her emotions and be strong for Frodo and the other hobbits, but he had to know that she was okay. "_**No…We have just lost a great friend and valuable member to this fellowship. I know we couldn't have done anything, but then why do I feel so guilty." **_Susan said sadly in Elvish. Only Aragorn understood what she was saying but everyone else could tell whatever she was saying was filled with pain and sorrow.

"_**I know it feels that way But you're right there is nothing we could have done." **_Legolas told her as she nodded. "_**I just worry for Frodo. I have seen his heart saddened**__** more and more each day as that ring remains around his neck… and now with the loss of his dear friend, I fear for his sanity." **_Susan said before turning and walking away. Legolas looked at her for a moment and went to go after her but Aragorn stopped him. "_**Not yet my friend. Your time will come. But allow her to grieve for now." **_Aragorn told him. Legolas looked at him and then nodded as they all made their way further to Lothlorien.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again," Gimli told the hobbits.

"Well here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli said proudly as Susan and everyone stopped suddenly when there were few dozen arrows pointed at them. Legolas and Susan had theirs out and pointed to the different elf in front of them while everyone else raised their hands in surrender.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will the fellowship do? And will Legolas and Susan ever get their chance?**

**Again sorry for the long delay, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	7. The Lady of The Wood

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. It's just been pretty hectic for the past two months and I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block. But I also currently have five other stories running right now and I'm trying to get them all on track and complete them and hopefully be able to start a few more. I got a few more ideas in my head and its getting crowed. So here is chapter ten. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

**Chapter X – Lady of The Wood**

"Oh." Gimli said at the arrow in his face. "_Welcome my gentle queen. I have been waiting for you." _Susan heard a voice in her head say and she had a feeling she knew who it was. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." sarcastically said by a tall blonde haired elf stepping forward.

Susan assumed this was the March warden of the woods, Arwen had told her all about Lothlorien in her time in Rivendell. _**"**__**Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection."**_ Aragorn said quickly as he took charge. Haldir looked around at everyone quickly; when he got to Susan who stood next to Legolas he stopped and stared at her. Susan raised an eye brow to him giving a look that asked him _'What?'_ and then he immediately adverted his eyes to Legolas who was openly glaring at him.

Haldir looked back to Aragorn and was about to address him as Gimli interrupted him. "Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back," Gimli huffed as he looked at the tip of the arrow pointed at his head. Haldir looked at him as he addressed him. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back."

Haldir then turned his attention back to Aragon and started speaking in Elvish, until of course Gimli had to open up his mouth again. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Haldir turned to glare at the Dwarf. "We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the dark days." Haldir sneered.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli said and then continued to say something in his own language that was obviously an insult, because Haldir and the others tensed and Aragorn turned to Gimli. "That was not so courteous," Aragorn scolded Gimli and Gimli just huffed. Haldir rolled his eyes as he suddenly stiffened. When he finally relaxed he look around the group once more, until his gaze landed on Susan.

"High Queen Susan of Narnia. You are most welcome here." Haldir told her bowing his head, before looking towards Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." Haldir said. "Come she is waiting." Haldir told everyone and turned to lead them to the city.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir said as they finally saw the beautiful city. Susan looked on in awe as the Hobbits's gasped at its beauty.

They were lead up many steps before finally coming to a stop. A man and woman elf glided down the stairs surrounded by bright light. Several of the fellowship couldn't look at them for long but the others bowed in respect and waited.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asked as he scanned their faces. "For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar." Galadriel let her eyes rest on each member and saw there sadness. She smiled at Susan before speaking.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel said softly. "He has fallen into shadow." "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth," Legolas said. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Galadriel said to the dwarf who had bowed his head in shame.

"For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel continued as she looked at Boromir for quite some time and he couldn't look at her as he almost broke down in tears.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said. "Hope is never lost. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel said in a soft dreamy voice. "But hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel said as she looked toward Sam. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

"Haldir will show you where you may rest…My dear queen may I speak with you once you are refreshed?" Galadriel said and Susan looked at Legolas for a brief moment before nodding. Haldir motioned for everyone to follow and showed the men and Susan to separate talons that they could wash in.

When Susan was finished and dressed in a beautiful elf gown, Haldir came back to the Talon to get her. "Lady Susan! Lady Galadriel would like to see you. I am to take you there." Haldir said as Susan nodded.

Susan walked beside Haldir in comfortable silence till he spoke. _**"**__**My lady how do you fine my home?" **_Haldir asked. _**"**__**It's beautiful Haldir." **_Susan told him as he smiled. _**"**__**Prince Legolas seems very protective of you." **_Haldir said as they continued to walk. "_**Yes, I suppose he is." **_Susan said not giving any further information.

They reached Lady Galadriel's chambers and Susan thanked Haldir before she entered. _**"**__**Ah, Susan. It's so good to meet the gentle queen, the great lion spoke so fondly of." **_Galadriel said to her as she hugged Susan. Susan look taken back at her statement for a moment.

_**"**__**It's is a pleasure to meet you too...tell me…you know of Aslan?" **_Susan asked her. _**"Yes the great lion told me of your arrival. You're destined not only to have a hand in Frodo's destiny, but that of a future king's…and even that of a certain elvin prince**__**." **_Galadriel said as Susan blushed a little at the mention of Legolas.

"_**He cares deeply for you." **_Galadriel continued._**"**__**Well, Legolas and I have gotten very close since we met… but I don't know if I can." **_Susan said as the Lady of the wood smiled. _**"Don't let your past close your heart. Legolas**_ _**will not rush things with you and knows that you are worried you will be hurt again…you need to face your fears so you don't miss out on happiness. He will never hurt you and will always love you with all of his heart." **_Galadriel told her as Susan gave a small smile and nodded.

_**"**__**And don't worry about the future. I promise you two will never be parted." **_Galadriel told her. _**"**__**Now, you have had a long and trying day and the Fellowship is worried about you. Get some rest we will talk more while you are here." **_Galadriel said before she called for Haldir to take Susan back to the camp. Susan hugged Galadriel once more before she let Haldir lead her back to her friends.

She walked with Haldir to the camp and she could here everyone talking as they got ready for bed. The Elves were sing for Gandalf as their voices carried in the wind. "Their singing is beautiful." She heard Sam say. "It's a lament for Gandalf." Legolas told them softly as he carried water from the spring. "What do they say about him?" Merry asked and Legolas sighed then looked at Merry.

"I have not the heart to tell you…For me the grief is still too near." Legolas said with sadness in his voice. They came up on them by this time and everyone turned to look at her. She got smiles from just about everyone as Haldir bowed to her before leaving.

Susan looked at Legolas and saw his eyes narrowed at the March warden. Susan rolled her eyes at him before going to sit where her stuff was, under the tree as Sam came to stand in front of her. "Would you like something to eat Lady Susan?" Sam asked her. Susan smiled at the Halfing as she shook her head.

"No thank you Sam. I've already had something." she said and he nodded and went off to go sit with the other hobbits to eat. _**"**__**How are you feeling Susan?" **_Susan heard Aragorn say. She smiled at him._** "I am well thank you**__**." **_Susan said andhe nodded.

_**"**__**Of course. I just worry about you. You seemed upset the last time I saw." **_Aragorn said and Susan smiled at her. _**"Yes I know, but **__**I'm better now. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just think I should have done something more to save him." Susan**_ told him.

_**"**__**Then you could have lost your life also. Gandalf would not have wanted that." **_Aragorn told her. _**"But**_ h_**is life would have been more important than mine to this fellowship." **_Susan told him as she saw Legolas stiffen and Aragorn shook his head.

_**"**__**That's not true. You are very important to this Fellowship. If you were to die there are several people here that wouldn't want to continue on without you." **_Aragorn told her. _**"**__**Thank you Aragorn." **_She told him. He kissed her head before going over to talk to Boromir who was sitting alone, sulking.

Susan sighed and stood up and went for a walk. She just needed to clear her thoughts. She ended up near a lake and sat on a large rock and let her feet dangle in the cool water as she sat there in a peaceful silence for a long time. _**"**__**It's very beautiful here, is it not." **_Legolas said from behind her.

Legolas had followed her shortly after she had left the camp and just stood by the trees and watched her. She turned her head to look at him. He was absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. His hair was long and shined in the moonlight as his pale blue eyes seemed twinkle like the stars above. _**"**__**Yes, it is. Join me." **_Susan said patting the rock next to her. He quickly sat next to her and looked out over the water.

_**"**__**You look beautiful." **_Legolas told her after a while. Susan looked at him and smiled. "_**Thank you Legolas. You look very handsome." **_Susan said as Legolas smiled brightly at her. "_**Are you still upset about what happened in the mines." **_Legolas ask after a moment of silence.

_**"**__**Somewhat, I'm just mad at myself about what happened to Gandalf." **_Susan said sadly. Suddenly Susan felt sparks fly as Legolas reached over and took her hand into his and she looked up and saw him staring at her intently.

_**"Susan**__**, none of that was your fault. Please understand, there was nothing you could do and please try to understand that, my heart breaks at the very thought of losing you." **_He told her as her breath caught in her throat at his words. _**"**__**What are you saying Legolas?" **_She asked. Legolas took a deep breath before replying.

"_**I am saying that ever since I saw you in Rivendell, I thought you were the most beautiful, most courageous woman I have ever met and I have fallen for you. I know deep down in my heart that you are my other half. I have kept things as just friends between us because I didn't want to rush you into anything. But Susan, I love you…I am deeply in love with you…do you feel as I do?" **_Legolas asked.

"Legolas…I…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will Susan say? Will she ever let go of her fears? And what will become of the fellowship?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	8. Leaving Lothlorien

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. But it has been raining cats and dogs here in Jamaica and the rain has caused some serious damage to my internet and cable provider. I swear I was going through withdrawals. Not to mention I currently have five other stories running right now and I'm hoping to get a few more started. So here is chapter eleven. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

**Chapter XI – Leaving Lothlorien**

""Legolas…I…Yes, I do. I just. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that my time in this world is limited." Susan said.

"You mean you might leave and return to Narnia?" Legolas ask her and she nodded biting her lip. "Susan, I understand your fear but you can't let it hold you back…you said yourself you were sent here for reason, maybe it was more than to help Frodo, but to give you what your heart longs for. I promise this on my life. I bind myself to you and whenever you're ready to let go of your fear. I will make you happy for all of eternity…_**I love you**_!" Legolas told her. Susan felt tears fall down her cheek as Legolas reach up and wipe them away.

"_**I love you too**_. I'll try. Just don't push me." Susan told him. He smiled and nodded. _**"**__**You have my word." **_Legolas told her. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, until slowly they closed the distance. Legolas put a hand into her hair and pulled her forward and touch his lips to hers lightly.

They both felt the sparks as Susan put a hand into his hair and deepened the kiss. Before they knew it tongues where dueling with each other for dominance and both were panting and trying to suppress the moans that wanted to escape.

Legolas pulled back and rested his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath. Legolas couldn't think straight when her lips where on his. That was by far the best kiss he had ever had. Once he caught his breath he placed a kiss to her forehead and pulled away, stroking her cheek.

"We should get back. We both need rest." He told her and she nodded as she let him pull her to her feet. He intertwined his hands with hers and walked her back to the camp. When they got there everyone was asleep.

Legolas pulled Susan over towards where their stuff was. There bedding was near each other like it always was but this time Legolas moved his right up against hers. Susan just watched him without saying a word. Before he pulled her down and once she got comfortable she laid her head on his chest.

_**"**__**Is alright?" **_Legolas ask her nervously as he wrapped both arms around her and buried his face into her hair as he hoped Susan was comfortable with her sleep in his arms. "_**It's perfect." S**_he said. They both soon fell into peaceful slumber as they dreamed of each other.

The fellowship stayed in Lothlorien for several days allowing everyone to be well fed and rested before they had to continue on with their journey. Susan had noticed that Frodo had become more distant after the first night they were here and worried what that meant, but she didn't bother him with it. Susan and Legolas were hardly apart and were always taking walks or cuddling under the moon.

Haldir had been surprised when he stumbled upon them one night as he did his nightly rounds, before their departure kissing under a tree. Susan blushed a pretty shape of red and left the men standing there to talk, while she went back to camp to pack her things to leave the next day.

_**"**__**I did not mean to embarrasses her. I didn't know anyone was out here." **_Haldir told the Prince. Haldir had taken a liking to Susan but he saw the connection she and elf prince had so he was just happy to have her as a friend. _**"**__**Do you have feelings for Susan, Haldir?" **_Legolas ask. Legolas had noticed the March warden's stares and wanted to know.

_**"**__**I will not deny that I was captivated by her beauty when we first met and her skills when I watched her spar with other elves were quite impressive. However, I see the way she looks at you and you for her and I respect that. So I am glad that I can at least count her as a friend. Just make sure you take care of her**_." Haldir told him. Legolas nodded._** "**__**I will. There is no need to worry." **_Legolas said. Haldir gave a nod before walking off and Legolas went to Susan to help finish packing their things.

The next day everyone was packed and ready to go. They all stood by the river where Galadriel had let them take several boats to help them along. She also had gifts for them. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Lord Celeborn said as he and the elves wrapped the cloaks around the fellowships' shoulders and pinned them with the leave broach of Lothlorien.

Galadriel also gave everyone different gifts to help them along the way. For Susan she gave a necklace with an Elven star. _"__Wear this at all times. The necklace will help you when you feel as if you have lost your way." _Galadriel told her in her mind as she placed it in her hand. Susan smiled and hugged her in thanks before going to the boat. She was riding with Legolas and Gimli. She slipped on the necklace as she and she and Legolas were alone in the boat waiting for Gimli and the others to get there gifts.

"**Galadriel gave this to me. Do you know what it is?" **Susan ask him and he nodded. "**Yes. It is a special Elven spirit necklace. It helps you when you have lost your will." **He said as she nodded in understanding.

When everyone was ready they set off down the long river. Legolas and Susan rowed the boat as Legolas used his senses to scan the trees. He stayed that way for hours. Legolas knew something was out there and it was following them fast. "_**Something's out there." **_Legolas told Susan as she looked at him worried.

"The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn said as they came upon the statues of the kings. Everyone looked in awe but no one more than Aragorn and Boromir.

Soon they docked there boats just before the waterfall to wait for nightfall before crossing the river. "_**Meleth nîn {my love}." **_Legolas said as he held out his hand to Susan help her out of the boat. She smiled at him and took his hand before she helped the others unload their things.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said as everyone settled down and Sam started cooking. "Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli exclaimed from where he sat and Pippin looked at him with worry in his eyes. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli finished and everyone tensed.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn said and Gimli huffed. "Recover my . . .Ha." Gimli said agitated. "We should leave now!" Legolas said Susan heard as she turned to look at him talking with Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn told him. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas said as Susan silently agreed with him.

Before anyone could reply Merry caught there attention. "Where's Frodo?" Merry asked and everyone looked around frantic but saw no sigh of him. "Bugger." Susan hissed out. They had lost the ring bearer. She looked around and saw Boromir was gone too.

"Boromir is gone as well." Susan called out as Aragorn looked over towards Boromir's empty place. "We must find them. Split up and look." Aragorn called as everyone did as they were told. Sam went running through the woods yelling for Frodo as did the other hobbits. Legolas grabbed Susan's hand and together with Gimli they searched the forest as Aragorn went in another direction. All searching for their two missing comrades.

Soon after searching for a while they heard the sounds of swords swing and ran towards that sound. They come upon Aragorn fighting a huge group of Urak kai. They looked like super orcs in Susan's opinion.. Legolas saved Aragorn by firing an arrow into one that was about to kill him as Susan took out her knives and they all joined the fight.

They were fighting with all their might, just as they had back in the mines as the Uruks kept pouring in, until they heard a horn blow. "The horn of Gondor." Legolas yelled. "Boromir." Aragorn yelled back slashing Uruks, before running to go help his fellow man. The rest tried to follow but keep getting stopped by Uruks in their path and had to stop to fight.

They finally arrived at the scene only to find Aragorn kneeling over a dying Boromir and dead Uruks laying everywhere. "No." Susan breathed out looking at the scene in front of her. "They…they took the little ones." Boromir said and Aragorn shook his head.

"Be still." He said. "Frodo? Where is Frodo?" Boromir ask. "I let Frodo go." Aragorn told him and Boromir sighed. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir said. Susan wipe the stray tear out of her eye as she willed herself to stay strong.

"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said and Boromir nodded. "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir cried and Susan shook his head quickly as she came and kneeled beside Boromir, opposite Aragon.

"No, you fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Susan told him and Aragon nodded as he moved to take the arrows out but was stopped. "Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness. And leave my city to ruin." Boromir said with tears in his eyes.

"I do not know what strength is in my body, but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall. Nor our people." Aragorn promised. "Our People? Our People." Boromir said proudly reaching for his sword. Aragorn gave it to him and Boromir held it to his chest.

"I would have followed you my brother…my captain…my king." Boromir said slowly before drawing his last breath as life left him. Legolas pulled Susan to his chest and held her there as she finally let her tears fall.

Aragorn leaned forward and kissed Boromir's head. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." he said before standing back up. "We need to give him a proper burial. We cannot leave him here among the enemy." Aragorn said and everyone nodded.

Once Boromir was placed in a boat, with his sword and sent it down the river along with a prayer as the fellowship watched the boat disappear over the waterfall. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," Legolas said as he pushed the boat into the water. Susan and Gimili looked towards Aragorn who didn't move. Legolas frowned.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas ask him. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said. The others looked defeated. "Then it has all been in vain! The fellowship has failed." Gimli said sadly and Aragorn moved to stand before Legolas and Gimli and put a hand on their shoulders as Susan came to stand beside Legolas as Aragon nodded to her.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn said, then walked over and grabbed his knife. Susan grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder and made sure she had her all of her weapons.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some orc!" Aragorn said determinedly before he turned and ran into the trees. Everyone looked at each other and took off after him excitedly.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to the fellowship now? Will they get Merry and Pippin back? And what will happen to Susan and Legolas?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	9. Riders of Rohan

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. So here is chapter twelve. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

**Chapter XII – Riders of Rohan**

They ran none stop for days trying not to lose the trail or the Uruks. Poor Gimli was having a hard time keeping up but he managed. Aragorn stopped at one point and laid his head on a rock. "Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn called over his shoulder as he took off in a run again.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas called behind him. Susan chuckled when Gimli huffed. "Keep up Gimli." Susan called. "We are gaining on them!" "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!" Gimli yelled and Legolas and Susan laughed.

They stopped when Aragorn kneeled down to pick something up. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said has he held up one of the green cloak pins from Lothlorien. "They may yet be alive," Legolas said looking at the leaf.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn said and took off again. "Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas called and then took off once again. "I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli yelled. Susan laughed at him as she ran beside her elven love.

The party paused at the top of a hill and looked out over the rocky terrain. "Rohan, home of the horse-lords," Aragorn said. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

"Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?" Aragorn yelled as he looked out over the plains. "The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas called over his shoulder. "Saruman." Aragorn hissed as he took off again and the others followed after him again.

Susan marveled at the scenery of Rohan just as she did everywhere else they go. "Keep breathing! Keep going!" Gimli said quietly to himself and Legolas laughed. "Would you like me to carry you Master Gimli." Legolas ask mockingly and Gimli snorted.

"No thank you pointed ear freak. I can keep up with the best of them." He told him angrily. As Legolas laughed again.

Aragorn let them rest for a few hours when night fell and Susan was grateful to be able to just catch her breath. They didn't stay for long before they were up again and running. When the sun rose they noticed it was red.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas whispered absently as they gazed at it. It was nearly midday when they heard horses approach. They hid behind a large rock and watched as a hundred of Rohan riders rode by. Aragorn walked out in the open with everyone right behind and yelled to the riders.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn yelled. All the riders turned quickly before surrounding them with spears pointed at their faces. "Well done Aragorn." Susan whispered as she raised her hands in surrender.

"What business does a man, a woman, an elf, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The man said heatedly. "Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said and Legolas rolled his eyes.

The man got off his horse and stood in front of Gimli. "I would cut off your head, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The man said with a sneer and as fast as lightning Legolas had an arrow drawn and pointed at the tall man.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas said as every spear was pointed at him. Susan glared at the man who was staring openly at her from his horse behind his leader. He winked at her and she gave him a cold glare.

Aragorn touched Legolas' arm to make him lower his bow before turning back to the leader. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin; Susan of Narnia, Legolas of the Woodland realm." Aragorn said as he purposely left out Legolas' and Susan's nobility.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." The man took a step back and sighed as he took off his helmet. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The man said sadly.

"Not even his own kin. I am Eomer, his nephew. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Eomer said as he and his men glared at them.

Susan narrowed her eyes at him and he saw and stared at her. "We are no spies. We tracked a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends' captive." Aragorn said and Eomer looked to him again.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer said and Susan gasp. "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked quickly and Éomer shook his head, slightly confused.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn said as Eomer shook his head again. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He said as pointed to a tower of smoke billowing into the air.

"Dead?" Gimli asked his grief evident in his voice and the man nodded his head. "No." Susan crocked in sadness. "I am sorry," Eomer said as he saw the sadness in their eyes.

"If you want to come with us I'm sure we can find use for you. Especially for a pretty girl like yourself." The man on the horse that was ogling Susan said. Susan snapped hear head to glare at him as Legolas put an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest, glaring.

Eomer told him off for talking to a lady like that. But Susan was still angry. She was queen, whether he knew or not, she was still to be viewed as a lady and treated as such. Susan walked over to the man, smiling sweetly as used her bow and hit him in the chest with all the strength she could gather.

The man was thrown off his horse and onto his backside and his comrades laughed at him. "Men." Susan scoffed, while Eomer looked back at Susan amused. He whistled and two horses came running up.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." Eomer said and handed one to Aragorn and the other to Legolas before getting back on his own horse.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He told them before he looked to his men. "We ride north!" He shouted and the horsemen took off and left them.

Aragorn climbed onto his horse and helped Gimli up behind him. As Legolas climbed on the other and held his hand out to Susan, she took it and he helped her on to sit in front of him, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

They rode off towards the smoke. When they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. There was a pile of burning Uruks and no sign of the Hobbits.

When they got there they dismounted there horses and Gimli went over to the burning pile and started shifting through the dead bodies. Aragorn screamed and kicked a helmet in anger and everyone else just looked around looking for hope of any kind that they were still alive.

Suddenly, Aragorn spotted a trail on the ground and stood up quickly. "A hobbit lay her. Their hands were bound." He followed the trail a little further and found the cut rope beneath the grass everyone following him.

"Their binds were cut." He stood and began to run. "Their tracks lead away from the battle and straight into Fangorn forest."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What becomes of the fellowship now? And what of Merry and Pippin?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review.**

**- Alana.**


	10. Fargon Forest

**Chapter XIII – Fangorn Forest**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked as he looked at the ancient trees."What wrong with the forest." Susan asked. "It's told that the Ents live there. Moving and talking trees. They say the forest is evil." Gimli told her.

"So? We have that in Narnia. The trees would dance and sing with the wind, but they're not evil." Susan defended. "That may be, but this isn't Narnia." Aragon said as he continued to look into the forest.

"Well regardless of what is and what isn't and what drove them there; we are going to have to follow. The horses will have to stay." Susan said running to the horse and grabbing her bag, slings it over her shoulder and returned to the others. Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"Let's go find our friends." He replied and led the group through the forest. They followed the tracks into the forest for several hours before Gimli spotted a dark substance on a leaf. He touched some with his finger and brought it to his mouth tasting it, and then he spit it out.

"Argh! Orc blood!" He shouted. Suddenly moans and creaking noises were heard. Gimli raised his ax and Legolas stiffened as did the others. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said. "This forest is full of memory," he paused and his eyes widened, "and anger." Susan looked wide eyed at Gimli.

"Gimli, lower your axe." Susan told him. Gimli looked at her then slowly lower his axe and the moans stopped. "They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas told Gimli.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli asked and Legolas and Aragon chuckled. "You would be surprised Gimli. The trees hear many things." Susan defended and Gimli rolled his eyes at her.

Legolas went rigid as he stood listening for something._**"Aragorn, Something is out there"**_ Legolas told him. _**"What is it"**_ Aragorn asked as he walked over to Legolas. "The white wizard approaches." Legolas said and everyone was on alert.

Legolas reached for his bow as did Susan while the Aragon and Gimli held onto their weapons and were standing very still. "We must be quick. Do not listen to him speak or he will put a spell on us," Aragorn said as he drew his sword, listening to the footsteps approach.

"Now." Aragorn yelled and everyone spun around. Susan and Legolas fired arrows as Gimli threw an axe. The wizard that was bathed in a bright white light deflected them all. Aragorn hissed in pain as his sword heated up and was forced to drop it and stare into the light, even though he couldn't see who it was.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits?" The wizard asked. "Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. "They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizard replied and Susan scoffed.

"No it doesn't. If you've done them any harm..." Susan warned taking a step forward but Legolas put and arm around her to stop her. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn said loudly. The light dimmed slowly and everyone gasp.

Susan wiggled out of Legolas' grasp and ran full speed at the wizard. "Gandalf!" She yelled, throwing herself into his arms. He laughed as he caught her and hugged her back while everyone else stood dumbfounded.

It cannot be." Aragorn said looking at the friend they all thought dead. Gandalf released Susan and looked towards the others and smiled. "Forgive me," Legolas said kneeling. "I mistook you for Saruman." Gandalf looked at the elf then back at Susan.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf said. "You fell." Aragorn breathed still not believing his eyes. "Through fire and water." Gandalf said. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf explained.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said smiling. "Gandalf?" The wizard questioned slightly confused before recognition shined in his blue eyes. "Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gimli chuckled. "Gandalf." He said softly.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf said seriously and everyone listened. "Come we must move." He said and turned to lead them through the woods.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all haste." Gandalf said as they neared the edge. "Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed. "What's Edoras?" Susan asked.

"How of the King of Rohan." Aragorn told her. "What about the Hobbits?" Susan asked Gandalf. He looked at her and smiled. "They are safe with an Ent friend of mine." Gandalf said and she nodded sighing with relief.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the elder days. The Ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong," Gandalf said. "You have not changed, my friend. You still speak in riddles." Aragorn said chuckling as did everyone else.

They came to the edge of the forest and Gandalf whistled. A beautiful white horse appeared running towards them with the two horses they already had and a third one.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said quietly as the horse stepped up to Gandalf. Everyone looked on in awe at the horse. "Shadowfax." Gandalf said with a smile as he ran his hand down Shadowfax's face.

"He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers. And he brought friends for everyone." He said as he mounted his horse. "Although it would seem Gimli will have to ride with someone, we don't want him falling off now do we?" Gandalf said with as chuckle.

"Gimli can ride with Legolas." Aragon said in a stern voice, leaving no room for argument as Gimli started grumbling under his breath. Susan got on her horse as did Aragon with his and Legolas and Gimli followed. They rode hard until night fall when they stopped and made camp.

The next day they rode all day and finally, the city of Edoras came into view. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here, the mind of the king has been poisoned. We must release him from his hold." Gandalf said as he urged Shadowfax on. Everyone nodded and followed them into the city.

The feel of the city was depressing to say the least. "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli mumbled and everyone silently agreed. They got off their horses and made their way up the stairs only to be stopped by guards.

"We cannot allow you to meet with the king so armed Gandalf Greyham by order of Grima Wormtounge." A guard stated, sneering at the name of Grima. Susan could hear that they didn't like him very much. Whoever he was.

Gandalf nodded and handed his sword and everyone followed. Susan took off her bow and arrows as well as her knives and handed them to the guard. "Father Christmas gave me that bow and arrows. Make sure nothing happens to them." Susan told him forcefully.

"I promise my lady." He said and she nodded and handed them over. "Your staff." The guard said to Gandalf, motioning towards it.

"Hum. Oh, you would not deprive an old man of his walking stick?" He asked as he acted old and unable to walk without it. The guard nodded and led them into the hall but not before Gandalf looked at Aragorn and winked taking Legolas' arm for balance. Susan bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as they all went inside.

They were led into the hall, Legolas still pretending to help Gandalf walk inside. Everyone could see the king on his thrown and he looked to be near death, there was an ugly man with dark hair sitting with him.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe." The man with dark hair said and it took them all of two seconds to realize that he was Grima Wormtounge. However, he did not know that under the grey cloak Gandalf wore, was a powerful white wizard.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf said as Legolas let go of his arm and he walked a few steps ahead of the group. Everyone else stayed close to him, well aware of the eyes of the guards on them.

"He's not welcome." Grima hissed to the king. "Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf…? Stormcrow?" Theoden asked his voice slow, sluggish and struggling. "A just question, my liege." Grima said as he stood and walked to Gandalf.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf sneered before he raised his staff and held it against the sniveling man. Grima cowered back in fear and shook.

"His staff!" Grima hissed. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The guards started to come after Gandalf but the others took care of them as Gandalf made his way to the king. The men went for the Susan first thinking she would be easy to beat.

However, Susan quickly had them on their knees. Grima tried to run but Susan dropped to the floor and tripped him while Gimli stood on his chest. "I'd stay down if I were you." Gimli hissed.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf said. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf said as he held his hand out and closed his eyes. However, his limited magic spell had no effect on Theoden who started to laugh menacingly at him.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Theoden said. Gandalf threw off his grey cloak and everyone was blinded by white light. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said and raised his staff. Aragorn stopped a blonde woman in a white dress from rushing forward to the king.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies." Came Saruman's full voice from Théoden's lips. Gandalf moved his staff closer and Theoden fell back more in his throne. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"Rohan is mine!" "Be gone!" Gandalf said and charged forward striking a rising Theoden on the forehead with his staff. Theoden fell back limply before he swayed in his chair. Gandalf sighed heavily and stepped down from the steps.

The woman escaped Aragorn's grasp and rushed forward to the king, bracing him and stopping him from falling forward. Slowly the aged and sickly pallor left the King's face and his older, but youthful face was once again his own. The woman smiled at him with tears in her eyes. The king smiled at her.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn." Theoden said with a smile, his voice weak, but his own. His blue eyes left the woman before him and swept across his hall to rest on Gandalf with confusion. "Gandalf?" The wizard smiled at him and bowed his head.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said and Theoden took a deep breath as he slowly stood and looked about his hall. His eyes landed on Gandalf's company widen slightly at Susan. But when he saw how she had helped and defeated the guards, he bowed his head in respect and she bowed back.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	11. Edoras

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the long delay. It's just been so hectic at school lately. But thank the Lord that the school term is almost over. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. I have some new ones. So here is chapter fourteen. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XIV – Edoras**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden whispered, flexing his fingers. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said and the man that had stopped them at the door stepped forward with the large blade of the Rohan king.

Théoden slowly wrapped his hands around the hilt and pulled the thick and heavy metal from the beautifully crafted sheath. The blonde girl cried in happiness as she watched her king hold his sword.

The king caught site of Grima being held down by Gimli and Susan and narrowed his eyes and charged him. Theoden made his way over to Grima and dragged him outside tossing him on the steps as everyone else followed.

"I've only ever wished to serve you, my lord!" Grima pleaded, but Théoden paid no heed to him as he walked down the stairs and advanced on the groveling man. "Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden said his anger and hatred laced within his voice.

"Send me not from your side." Grima pleaded and Théoden growled before he raised his sword to strike Grima down when Aragorn moved forward and stopped him. "No! No, my lord, let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn said as he held onto the hand covered hilt of Théoden's sword.

Théoden looked at him and lowered his sword. Aragorn let go of the king and moved to help Grima to his feet when Grima spitted on his hand and took off shoving his way through the crowd of people that had gathered at seeing their king for the first time in many months.

Susan seethed in anger at Grima spitting on Aragorn's hand and disrespecting the king. She took off down the stairs after the man but as she reached where the king and Aragorn stood, Legolas made his way down the stairs and stopped her.

"Let me go. How dare he disrespect you and his king? I'll kill that filthy snake!" Susan hissed and Aragon put a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go." Aragorn said. Susan looked at Aragorn then to the king, who was looking at her with nothing but respect and disbelieving eyes.

"Very well." Susan breathed as she relaxed and Aragon removed his hand as Legolas kept an arm around her. "I don't think I would ever want to make her angry." The king whispered to Aragorn and several others nodded in agreement. "My lord, you have no idea." Aragorn told him smirking. Susan just rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my way!" Grima yelled as he charged to the stable and took a horse and was gone. "That worm will go to Saurman." Susan said quietly as she watched Grima ride out into the distance.

"Hail, Théoden king!" Aragon called to people of Rohan, before bowing his head and Susan, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf followed his lead as they bowed their heads as well, while everyone else dropped to their knees.

The king looked around his people, but noticed he could not find someone. He turned around and looked directly at Ewoyn, who was still smiling from seeing her uncle back to his old self. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Théoden asked quietly.

Ewoyn's smile disappeared from her face as she now looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He is dead, my lord." She said sadly. The king looked wide eyed at her before following her to the body of his son.

* * *

An hour later the fellowship were all cleaned, changed and was showed to spare rooms while the king grieved for his son and he and Ewoyn arranged the funeral. Then later the king which to speak with them all, so they were called into the throne room.

Legolas stood with an arm around Susan as they waited for the king. "My friends I am sorry about not greeting you properly before." Theoden said as he took his seat on the throne with Eowyn by his side. "There are no need for apologizes my lord. We perfectly understand." Susan said as she smiled at him gently and he nodded.

"Now, Gandalf would you please tell me who your friends are and please explain why you have a woman in danger." He asked and Susan raised a brow at him as Legolas tightened his hold on her waist.

"Aragorn you know already. This is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and his beloved High Queen Susan of Narnia. Another world far from our own and Gimli son of Glóin. Susan is an excellent warrior and is very capable of taking care of her. She can take on the best of any man I can assure you. She will continue to stand and fight with us as she has done so for these many past months." Gandalf said and the king nodded.

"If that is her wish then I will leave it at that, she is obviously not your average woman. You are welcome young queen as is the rest of your fellowship. We can use as many friends as possible at times like these." Theoden told them before they all thanked him and left the throne room.

Theodred's funeral was later on that day and it was a sad occasion. Once it was all over everyone left Gandalf and the king by the tomb and went inside. "I feel so bad for him. He is in much pain." Susan said as they all sat around the table with the rest of fellowship.

"I have a feeling he's not going to have time to grieve much. There is a reason Gandalf wanted us here. He said one stage of our journey is over and another begins. I think things are going to get a lot worse, before they get better." Aragon said as he sat between Legolas and Susan. Everyone nodded at his words as the feared for what the future would hold.

A few moments later as they still sat around the table Eowyn burst in with two small children in tow that were starved and tired. Susan quickly went to Eowyn and helped with the children as the king and Gandalf came in behind them.

"They had no warning." Eowyn said as she wrapped a blanket around the girl. "They were unarmed. Now the Wildman are moving through the west fold, burning everything in their path."

"Where's mama?" The little girl asked and Éowyn quieted her. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf said as he stood next to Théoden who was sitting on his throne.

"You must fight. You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn said as he lowered his pipe from his lips and all eyes turned to him. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now." Théoden said as he stood from his thrown and walked down the steps before he paced slightly across the stone floor. "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden said as he continued to pace, but turned his gazed towards the fellowship.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said firmly and the king shot him a look. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden said with a slight edge to it. Aragorn bowed his head and returned his pipe to his lips.

Gandalf moved forward and looked at Théoden. "Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked and Théoden looked at him before he turned his eyes to his niece and then looked at Gandalf once more.

"We make for Helms Deep." The king said before he left the room followed by his men and leaving Ewoyn to take care of the children. Gandalf sighed, before motioning the fellowship to follow him.

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf hissed as they walked to the stables, Gimli taking up the rear of the group. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gandalf asked to no one in particular as they walked and Aragorn glanced at her before he turned his eyes ahead once more.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn said. "Yes but Saruman will know this and its weakness. Grima will tell him." Susan said sternly as they entered the stables.

"The king has made his decision. We must obey." Aragorn told him. "There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf said as he stopped in front of Shadowfax's stall and settled his eyes on Aragorn.

"He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have _to hold." Gandalf said firmly and Aragorn nodded. They will hold." Aragorn said firmly.

Gandalf nodded once before moving into the stall and stroked Shadowfax's mane and looked off into the distance. "The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they once called me." Gandalf said quietly as he continued to stroke Shadowfax's mane.

"Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time." He climbed onto Shadowfax's back and looked at Aragorn. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day; at dawn, look to the East." Aragorn nodded.

They all watched as Gandalf took off to find Eomer. "He is leading is people to death." Susan said as they watched Gandalf disappear among the horizon. "Then we must do all that we can to stray them from that path." Legolas told her. Susan looked at him and nodded as they all went to rest before they were to leave at first light to make for helm's deep.

The next morning Susan woke, bathed and dressed in her fighting attire and strapped her weapons to her back and slung her bag around her neck before she made her way out towards the throne room where everyone was waiting.

The king looked at her and smiled. "You really are a warrior. Are you not?" He asked as he looked at her weapons and attire. "That I am. I will fight for what I love and hold dear. Even if it means my life be forfeited." Susan told him honestly, sounding like every bit of the queen she was.

The king looked behind her as Susan felt Legolas wrap an arm around her waist as he stood behind her. "You have chosen a very noble and courageous woman, Prince Legolas. Men have travelled to the far ends of this land to find a woman such as her. You are truly a lucky man." Theoden said and Legolas nodded. "Aye that I know to be true." He said proudly and the King walked away.

"WE MAKE FOR HELM'S DEEP." The fellowship heard a guard yell. Susan mounted her own horse this time as did everyone else and the Fellowship rode near the front with the king and his guard as their made their way to Helm's deep.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to the fellowship next? And how will it effect Legolas and Susan? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	12. Helm's Deep

**Author's Note:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY BOXING DAY & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. It's just been a very hectic week. But in the spirit of the holidays I have decided to update. So this is my present to you. So I wish you all the best and a happy new year. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy & See you all in 2011!**

**Chapter XV – Helm's Deep**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

They rode all day and by night fall they stopped to camp. Susan was sitting with Legolas and Gimli when she started laughing. "What's so funny, meleth nîn?** {my love}**" He asked her. She pointed to Aragorn who was trying very hard to swallow the stew Eowyn had made.

Legolas and Gimili started chuckling as they watched Aragon spit the stew out and poured out the rest when she left to hand out more. "By the love of Aslan! She's coming this way. Quick hand me an apple." Susan said frantically before Legolas quickly threw an apple to her and Gimli took one for himself.

"My lords, my lady would you like some stew?" Eowyn asked them as she came to stand in front of them. "No thank you Lady Eowyn. We're fine." Susan told her kindly. Eowyn smiled and nodded before she moved on.

After Ewoyn left, Aragorn came up to them and plopped down next to them. Legolas smirked at him and tossed him and apple. "Many thanks." Aragon said before eating it quickly. "What's the matter Aragon? Didn't like the princess's stew." Susan asked him with a smile and he shook his head quickly, erupting laughter from them.

The next morning they continued on the long road ahead. Gimli was talking with Eowyn who was gazing lovingly at Aragorn. "Oh no. That's not good." Legolas said and Susan looked at him questionably. "Eowyn has taken a liking to Aragorn." Legolas said, pointing towards them.

"Your right. The poor girl…but she eventually she will learn that his heart is already taken." Susan said hopefully. _**"**__**As is mine." **_Legolassaid with a smile and love in his eyes as he looked at Susan who immediately smiled back.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women." Gimli told Éowyn, as she walked next to his horse and led him on. "In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for dwarf men." Éowyn laughed softly, smiled before she looked back at Aragorn with a smile.

He returned her smile and gestured with his hand over his beard. "It's the beards." He whispered and Éowyn nodded and smiled before she turned her eyes ahead once more. Suddenly Gimli's horse took off and he was thrown to the floor. "That was deliberate!" Gimli said automatically as he got to his feet and Susan and Legolas laughed.

Legolas soon rode forward and got off his horse and ran up the hill to look out. A screamed ripped through the air as a warg and an orc rider attacked one of the king's guard. Legolas quickly killed it as Aragorn and Susan rode towards him.

"A scout!" Legolas yelled to them. Aragon nodded and turned to ride to the king and to get help. Susan stayed by Legolas as they looked over the plains to see lots more wargs and orcs running towards them.

"Wargs!" Aragorn called. "We're under attack!" The people began to panic while the riders got on their horses. "Prepare for battle!" Théoden called. Gimli had made it back on his horse and was riding beside them.

"Eowyn. Lead the people on." The king said. "I can fight." She argued. "No! Do as I say." He told her. She was reluctant but did as she was told.

The king and his guards along with the fellowship rode towards where Susan and Legolas were firing shot after shot taking down as many wargs as they could. When they saw the riders approach Susan put her bow away as she and Legolas both grabbed their horses ran and swung on to their saddles.

Susan unsheathed her knives and quickly began to swing her knives taking out her first orc. Susan found it harder to fight on horseback so she stopped and dismounted her horse and quickly started slicing through a warg with one knife and it's rider with the other.

Susan was not able to really look around to see how her companions were doing as she was too busy killing any beast that came her way. She did however at one point see the king fall off his horse near where she was fighting.

Susan watched as the warg snuck up on him as the king got back on his feet. She quickly ran forward and knocked the king to the ground just as the warg was about to bit him. Susan quickly turned around from her spot on the ground and slashed into the wargs neck, making it fall to the ground, dead.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked the king as they both stood. "Yes, thanks to you. You saved my life." He told her. "Don't worry about, my lord." She said as they looked up and saw the remaining wargs retreating.

Susan soon left the king and looked around and spotted all of the fellowship except Aragorn. Legolas was helping Gimli up from where he was trapped under a dead warg. "Legolas. Where's Aragorn?" Susan asked as she walked towards him and Gimili.

"We don't know. We were about to look for them." Legolas said as he looked her over for any injuries. "I'm alright." Susan told him and he nodded before they helped Gimili look for Aragorn. "ARAGORN!" They yelled. They walked towards the cliff when they heard laughing coming from an dying orc.

"Tell me what you know and I will ease your passing?" Gimli said in a harsh voice as he stood in front of him. The orc laughed as it choked slightly on its own blood. "He's dead." He said rasped out before he laughed evilly.

"He took a little tumble off the cliff." He continued, before Legolas looked at the cliff before grabbing the orc by his armor. "You lie." Legolas hissed. The orc just laughed holding something in his hand before finally dying.

Legolas slowly took what he was holding out of his hand and held it for everyone to see. Susan gasp, it was the evenstar that Arwen gave him. "No." She whispered before running towards the cliff with Legolas and Gimili following behind her.

They all looked down but couldn't see him anywhere. "It can't be." Susan cried and Legolas pulled her to his chest as he looked down the cliff and into the water. "Put the wounded on horses, leave the dead." Théoden said on his newly acquired horse.

Legolas looked up at the king with wide eyes and the king glanced at him and a crying Susan in his arms. "Come." He said as he gently patted Legolas on the shoulder, before he left them and they slowly followed getting back on horses and continuing on. All of them saddened by the loss of such a good friend.

Once they reached the fortress, Eowyn ran to them to welcome the few soldiers that returned. She scanned over them with tears in her eyes. "So few…so few of you have returned." She said as her voice cracked.

Théoden looked at her as he dismounted. "We fought bravely, but lost many." He said as he helped an injured soldier dismount. He turned from her and made his way up the stairs.

The fellowship dismounted and Gimli walked up to her. "My lady." He said with his grief clear in his voice. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?" She asked as Gimli fought back tears and sighed. "He fell." Gimli said sadly before he walked away and Eowyn backed away with tears falling down her eyes.

Legolas led Susan to her room where she could clean up. "Will you stay with me please?" Susan asked Legolas after they were cleaned and in a room that they were shown. He nodded and pulled her into his arms as she cried for her friend.

"Shh. There, there my love. We do not know that he's really gone. Gandalf came back when we thought him dead. So did Aslan. Have faith." He told her softly. Susan nodded as she dried her eyes before raising her head to look at him.

"I love you." She told him. "As I love you." He said, before he captured her lips with his. "Will you stay with me?" She asked once they pulled away and he nodded. They laid down together and fell into rest quickly after such a trying day.

The next day the fellowship was in the main room helping get the wounded healed when the doors banged open and in walked Aragorn, looking like he had seen better days. Susan smiled as she and Legolas stepped in his path, stopping him.

Legolas looked him over. _**"**__**You're late." **_Legolas said and Aragorn smiled. "You look terrible." Legolas told him and Susan laughed as Aragon smiled. "For the love of Aslan. You scared us half to death." She told him as smacked him on his arm and he smiled.

"I apologize." He told her and she smirked at him. "Just make sure you don't do it again." Susan said as she smiled at him before she handed Arwen's evenstar necklace to him and Aragorn looked at her wide eyed.

"_**Thank you**_**. **I must see the king." Aragorn told them before heading to keep where the king was, with Legolas and Susan following closely behind. But not before Susan saw Eowyn off to the side with a sad look on her face when she saw how happy Aragorn was when she returned his necklace back.

When they entered the keep the king, he couldn't believe Aragorn was alive. "There is a great host on its way, my lord." Aragorn told him."A great host, you say?" King Théoden asked. "All of Isengard is emptied." Aragorn said. "How many?" Théoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn said and everyone looked at him with disbelieving eyes. Alice gasp as she saw them moving this way. "Ten thousand?" Théoden asked his voice reflecting on everything Aragon had told him.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn said calmly. "Let them come." Théoden said before he walked from the keep and walked out along the tall wall of the keep.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Théoden told Gamling while Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship followed behind.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to the fellowship now? Will they be able to survive?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	13. The Eve of Battle for Helm's Deep

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the really long delay. ****If you read my author's note I posted a few weeks back, you all know that l****ast year December my hard drive crashed and I haven't been able to get the files recovered until now.****But thank you all for your great reviews and support during that time. ****And now that the files are back say hello to the newest chapter of **_**Journey To Middle Earth**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter sixteen. Enjoy!**

**XVI – The Eve of Battle For Helm's Deep**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Theoden told the fellowship as they looked out over the wall. "This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli stated and Theoden looked at him.

"I have fought many wars, master dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden said and Gimli huffed. Legolas patted Gimli's shoulder as the king and Aragorn began to walk away with the others following.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Theoden proclaimed.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn exclaimed, trying to make see the gravity of the situation. Theoden just looked at him before he moved closer to him and whispered to him fiercely.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men; their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." He said and Aragorn looked at him before he sighed.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn urged and Theoden stepped back from him before he glanced around. "And who will come?" Theoden asked. "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn protested before Theoden grew angry. "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…" Theoden stopped and took a deep breath before he shook his head.

"No, my Lord, we are alone." He said sadly before he turned around and walked away giving orders. "Get the women and children into the caves." "We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, my lord…" Gamling started as he came to the King's side once more before Theoden cut him off.

"There is no time. War is upon us!" Theoden exclaimed as he walked away with Gamling following and Aragorn turned to his friends. "Come, let us help ready the fortress." Aragorn said and they followed him down towards the caves where everyone was getting ready.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate," Aragorn said as he walked through the rushing people. "Aragorn, you must rest! You're no use to us half alive." Legolas said and Aragorn just glanced at him.

"Leave him be, he's just as stubborn as Peter. He won't listen." Susan told him, before Eowyn came running up to them. "My Lord!" Came Éowyn's voice as the fellowship turned their eyes to her as she moved to Aragorn and she didn't look happy.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She said bitterly as she looked at Aragorn for guidance, but he simply bowed his head. "That is an honorable charge." He said calmly as she looked outright offended.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What honor is there in that?" Éowyn asked bitterly. "My lady, a time may come for valor without honor. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Aragorn asked her, still keeping calm.

"Let me stand at your side." Éowyn protested. "It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn simply stated before he turned and started to guide his friends away from the woman when she called out. "You do not command the others to stay!" She called and they all stopped to look at her.

"You do not command Queen Susan into the caves when she is just a woman as much as I. She fights be your side, why can't I?" She protested as tears gathered in her eyes. "Because there is a difference between you and I. Theoden is not my king, therefore I am not bound to his command." Susan said calmly.

Éowyn said nothing before turning and running out. Susan sighed as she watched Éowyn. She understood her feelings, but she never had this as a problem, Susan was a _queen_ and Narnia held no discrimination against women on the battle field. "We must ready for battle." Aragorn said, before the fellowship followed him the armory to get ready for another fight.

The fellowship stood in the armory and they looked around and saw old men and young boys all with fear in there eyes. "There so young." Susan whispered as she looked at a very young boy trembling with fear.

"Farmers, stable boys; these are no soldiers." Aragorn said as he put down a worn sword. "Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said. "Or too few…They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas said and the men grew silent, turning and looking at him.

Susan frowned at the lost hope in his voice._**"And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!"**_ He said fiercely to Aragorn. No one but Susan could understand what he said but they knew it wasn't good.

_**"They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras."**_ Aragorn reasoned but Legolas' eyes narrowed. _**"Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die." **_Legolas told him and Susan sighed.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn exclaimed in anger causing the men to fall silent once more. The elf and the man just stared at each other before Aragorn turned and quickly make his way out of the armory. Legolas made to follow but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli said and Legolas sighed and turned to Susan. She knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Susan. I would rather you go to the caves with the women and children." He told her softly. Susan's nose flared in anger and her eye brow rose, before her instantly calmed and let the queen she was come out.

"You think me to weak to fight, master elf?" She ask him in a deathly calm voice. "No. I just want you to be safe." Legolas told her as he reached for her but she backed away and put her hand up.

"Legolas, I fought beside my brothers and sister in many battles, even when the odds were against us, I did not leave them as they did not leave me. Even when we thought we would not live to say see the next day. And now I've fought beside you and this fellowship this whole time and I will continue to do so, even with the chance that tonight might be my last. I thought you knew me better by now." Susan said before she sheathed her knives on her back and leaving the armory, just as Aragorn did.

Legolas went after her just as he did with Aragorn but Gimli stopped him once more. "Let her go , lad. Give her some time." Gimli said as he went to get his axe sharpened. Legolas sighed as he waited for both Aragorn and Susan to return.

When Susan finally returned to the armory. She watched as Aragorn and Legolas made up. "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas said quietly as he looked at Aragorn.

Aragorn bowed his head for a moment before he put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. _**"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas."**_ Aragorn said gently and Legolas put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn soon spotted Susan nodded in he direction to Legolas who looked up at her. He lowered his hand from Aragorn's shoulder and quickly walked over towards Susan. _**"Susan**__**. I am so sorry. I did not mean to upset you. Please forgive me. I just wanted you to be safe." **_Legolas said as he looked into her eyes.

Susan sighed before placing a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly and leaned into her touch. _**"**__**Legolas. Like Aragon said, there is nothing to forgive. It warms my heart that you are so concerned for my well being. Just please trust in Aslan and our love to keep me safe. I will never hide when I can stand by your side and fight. Please understand that is just who I am." **_She told him and he nodded and took her other hand in his.

_**"**__**I understand. But the odd's of this fight." **_He said but Susan cut him off. _**"**__**True the odds are against us. But, we have something the enemy does not." **__**"**__**What is that, my love?" **_He ask her and she smiled as she placed her hand over his heart.

_**"**__**We have something worth fighting for. Something we are willing to die for." **_Susan told him, before Legolas stepped forward and rested his forehead on hers uncaring who was watching them. _**"**__**You're right. We do have something worth fighting for. I will fight to the ends of the middle earth and beyond for you. I love you." **_He told her softly as he leaned and they kiss.

When they finally pulled away to see Aragon smiling at them. Soon Gimli came out a few minutes later wearing a armor chainmail that was way too long for him as Aragon, Legolas and Susan looked at him as they tried not to laugh. " If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli said.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something when they heard a horn blowing in the distance. "That is no orc horn!" Legolas exclaimed before he ran from the room pulling Susan with him as Aragon and Gimli followed quickly after the elf prince.

They came to the gates to see the king arriving also. When they looked down the steps they saw Haldir and a large group of elves all clad in armor. Haldir looked at them and smiled, before looking towards Theoden.

"How is this possible?." He asked astonished. "I bring word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir said, before he paused and looked up to Aragorn, Legolas, Susan and Gimli before he continued.

"We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn smiled and ran down the stairs. Followed by the others. _**"It's good to see you, my friend." **_Aragorn said as he put a hand on his shoulder before embracing Haldir in a tight hug.

Haldir was shocked for a moment before he hugged Aragorn back. "You are _most_ welcome." He said as he stepped away and Legolas greeted Haldir, but didn't hug him like Aragorn but was just as happy to see him.

Legolas soon stepped aside and stood behind Haldir, feeling more comfortable with his own kind, as Susan stepped forward and hugged Haldir too. "It good to see you, Haldir." She told him.

Haldir pulled back and bowed low to her as did all of the elf soldiers that were behind him. "It's good to see you as well, High Queen Susan." He said to her before facing the king again. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir said and the king was too shocked to say anything but bowed his head in appreciation.

"My lady also sends word to you as well My Lady." Haldir said turning towards Susan. She looked at him and waited for him to continue. "She says she is proud of you and knows you will fight with all your heart. She also says the great lion will unite you with your family soon." He told her and she nodded smiling, maybe there was hope yet.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Will the fellowship survive this battle? And will Susan be re-united with her family?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	14. Battle for Helm's Deep

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Journey To Middle Earth**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter seventeen. Enjoy!**

**BTW! I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SO I CAN KNOW IF YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY. SO PLEASE REVIEW. **

**XVII – Battle for Helm's Deep**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

The fellowship took there places after that. Susan was standing next to Legolas and Gimli as she could see Haldir just a few spots down near from Gimli and Aragorn walking back and forth behind them.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said to Aragorn as his eyes never left mass of uruk-hai moving in. Gimli looked up at Aragorn. "Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said, before they all stood in silence for a while just watching as they approached and it started to thunder and rain.

_**"Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!" **_Aragorn shouted as he walked along the wall and turned to face the uruks who had stopped and were slamming their long spears against their shields together.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli exclaimed as he grew and began to jump up and down to see over the wall. Susan just knew Legolas was going to say something by the teasing grin he adorned his handsome face.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas ask then looked at Gimli who was looking at him. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli stared at him for a few moment, before he laughed sarcastically.

_**"Get ready." **_Aragorn yelled as the sounds from the uruks grew louder and louder. Susan and every elf including Legolas reached back and grabbed an arrow and got it ready and waited for the go ahead.

Before the go ahead could be ordered, a stray arrow was shot by a man of Rohan up on the wall. "Hold." Aragorn yelled before an deafening silence settled over the wall as the arrow sailed through the air and hit an uruk in the neck.

Soon the uruk fell to the ground dead, before the others screamed in anger and charged forward. _**"Their armor is weak at the neck."**_ Legolas said as he studied their targets. _**"Release the arrows!" **_Aragorn shouted and Susan and the elves all fired their arrows.

"Fire." They heard a man say and the Rohan men fired their arrows as well killing several orcs. _**"Full volley!" **_Aragorn shouted to elves that stood upon the floor of the keep. Arrows flew over head as Susan could feel the wind coming off of them before hitting there targets.

They released arrow after arrow trying to kill as many as they could. But all too soon they saw the orcs bring in ladders and raising them to the wall. _**"LADDERS!"**_ Aragorn yelled. "Yes. Bring them to me." Gimli yelled excited.

"Swords! Prepare for combat!" Aragorn yelled as he drew his own sword and ran down the wall. Susan kept firing shots along with Legolas as the uruks started coming in over the wall. Soon she was shoot and stabbing through uruks one after another as they came over the wall.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli exclaimed as he took down another uruk with his trusted axe. Legolas fired another arrow and smiled at the dwarf. "I'm on seventeen!" Legolas said as he notched another arrow. Gimli growled.

"Arg! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli yelled before he sunk his axe into another uruk that climbed off the ladder. Susan monetarily laughed at their game before moving back to the task at hand. Susan continued down the line shooting and occasionally stabbing her enemy with her arrows, when she realized she was separated from Legolas.

_**"Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him" **_Aragorn yelled before the wall under Susan shook with the mass of an explosion and threw everyone in the air. Susan soon landed hard next to Gimli and covered her head from loose rocks that were falling of the wall. "You alright, lass?" Gimli asked as she groaned and nodded. "I'm fine, Gimli." She said as she sat up looking at the massive hole that was now allowing more uruks in.

"ARAGORN!" Both Susan and Gimli yelled as they saw Aragorn was knocked down and about to be trampled by uruk-hai. They immediately stood up and jumped down on top of several uruks as Gimli swung his axe and Susan shot them with her arrows, both trying to keep Aragorn safe.

"Susan, Gimli. Down." They heard Aragorn say, before they looked up to see several elves ready to fire. They dropped to the ground just as the arrows soared over head and killed several uruks. "Charge." Aragorn yelled as he lead the elves down where Susan and Gimli were still holding there own against a great deal of uruks.

"Aragorn, Gimli, Susan!" They heard Legolas yell, before Susan looked up to see Legolas sliding down the stairs on a shield firing at the uruks in his way before he made it to the bottom and started using his knives.

"Aragorn. Get your men out of there." Susan heard the king yell from the wall. _**"To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!" **_Echoed Aragorn's voice and Haldir looked down at him and nodded before he sliced through another uruk and called out to his men. Aragorn and Legolas had to drag Gimli with them to the keep as he wanted to stay and fight, before Susan looked up to see Haldir get cut on the arm and cry out in pain.

Susan immediately took off without even thinking towards Haldir. As Susan ran she put her bow away and pulled out her fighting knives just in time to push Haldir out of the way and with one of the knives block the blade that was about to come down on his head.

Susan looked at the uruk with anger, before used her other knife and stabbing the uruk with all of her strength and causing him to fall off the wall and onto the ground. Susan looked down at Haldir and put out her hands as she helped him up.

"You ok?" She asked and he nodded. "TO THE GATE." She heard a man yell, before she ran to the wall to look over, only to see hundreds of uruk-hai trying to break through the gate as Aragorn and Gimli jump over from the rock and battle with the uruks on the causeway, but they were out numbered. Susan immediately leaped over the wall ignoring the call from Haldir and Legolas, who had been close by this time and saw her.

Susan landed on her feet in front of Aragorn and Gimli. Just in time to save Aragorn from an uruk blade."Aragorn, Gimli, Susan. Get out of there. Fall back!" Theoden yelled as they sealed the door. "Susan, come on." Aragorn yelled as she turned to see Legolas and Haldir throw two ropes over the wall for them.

Aragorn grabbed Gimli and took hold of one robe and let Legolas pull him up as Susan ran and jumped catching the other robe in midair as Haldir pulled her up. When she got to the top of the wall, she stood looking out only to see more ladders up and more uruks coming in. Legolas grabbed her hand, before they all ran to the keep after they heard Theoden say the uruks broke through the gates again.

Once inside the keep Haldir turned to Susan. "My lady. You saved me, I owe you my life." Haldir told her and Susan just shook her head. "You owe me nothing, my friend." Susan told him with a smile. Haldir nodded his head but still held great respect for the young queen in his eyes.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." The king said with a heavy heart. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn exclaimed. He paused and looked to Gamling and then the king.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn ask but they didn't answer. "Is there no other way?" He ask again more forcibly. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The uruk-hai are too many." Gamling said as he looked at Aragorn.

Aragorn walked over to Gamling and grabbed him by his shoulder. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance!" Aragorn said as he shoved him gently to get moving.

"So much death." Susan said as her gentle nature showed. "So much death, yes. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked with a lost look on his face. "Sunrise." Gimli said and everyone looked towards the window to see the sunrise.

"Gandalf." Susan whispered with a tinge of hope. "Ride out with me… Ride out and meet them. Aragorn said and the king looked at Aragorn, something sparking in his eyes."For death and glory?" Theoden asked and Aragorn shook his head.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn said with a fire in his voice. "Yes." Theoden said quietly "Yes! The horn of Helm shall sound in the deep one last time!" He shouted as he looked to the men in the room.

"Yes!" Gimli shouted before he ran from the room and up a flight of stairs to the horn while the others got their horses and mounted upon their backs. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Theoden exclaimed as he pulled on his helmet and drew his sword.

The horn sounded as everyone got ready. _**"**__**Be careful." **_Legolas told Susan, before she looked at him and smiled. _**"You too."**_ She said and he gave her nod. Haldir handed her a sword so she could fight on horse and she thanked him.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden shouted, before the door was thrown open and they charged forward, slicing through the uruk-hai as they fought there way out of the deep. They fought with all their will, not caring that they were out numbered as a bright light caught there attention.

They all looked up to see Gandalf. "Gandalf." Susan whispered before hundreds of the Rohan riders coming off the hill and charging forward with Gandalf. The uruks around them started fighting for there lives as they got scared.

Susan heard Éomer yelling to drive them to the trees and looked over to see the trees had joined the fight. With so much against them the uruks fled back to safety. "VICTORY!" The king yelled and everyone cheered.

"Susan." She heard two familiar voices calling her name. "Over here." Susan yelled back kicking her horse forward, before she saw two people that she missed dearly, Peter and Edmund. Susan smiled as he dismounted her horse and ran to her brothers.

The Pevensies embraced each other as Legolas and Haldir rode over to where they were. "Who are they?" Legolas asked as they finally pulled apart smiling at each other and he and Haldir dismounted their horses.

"These are my brothers, High King Peter and King Edmund." Susan told him as she never took her eyes of her brothers. "How did you get here?" Susan asked. "We just woke up in the forest, before Éomer found us and not a day later Gandalf did too. He's being telling us what a busy girl you've been." Edmund teased as Susan smiled.

"And Lucy?" Susan asked as Peter and Edmund looked distressed. "We don't know. Were not even sure if she's even in Middle Earth." Peter said sadly as Susan's smile fell. Legolas came to warp his arms around her in comfort as Peter's and Edmund's eyes narrowed.

"Who is this?" Peter asked rudely, his protective older brother side coming out. "This is Prince Legolas." Susan said as she shot her brothers a warning glance. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highnesses." Legolas greeted calmly as Peter and Edmund sized him up.

"We'll see if you still say that once you get to know them." Susan teased as they all laughed before getting back on her horse and they all rode back into the keep.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen now? Where is Lucy? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	15. Isengard

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Journey To Middle Earth**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter eighteen. Enjoy!**

**XVIII – Isengard**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

They headed back to the keep and the women were soon released from the caves. Eowyn rushed out and hugged her uncle. "Your alright." She cried and looked around smiling at Aragorn and it even grew wider when she spotted her brother who had in fact come to save the day, before she ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Brings back memories doesn't Su?" Edmund said as he and Susan watched the happy exchange. She nodded, before she introduced her brothers to the king and the rest of the fellowship, before the wounded where taken to the healers.

Susan walked with Legolas and Edmund as they found Gimli sitting on top of a dead uruk-hai, smoking his pipe. "Well, master elf, I find myself sitting pretty on 43." He said triumphantly with a smile.

Legolas quickly drew an arrow and shot it into the dead uruk's body. He smiled and cocked his head to the side. "43." Legolas said and Gimli made a gruff noise. "He was already dead!" Gimli exclaimed. "He was twitching." Legolas told him.

"He was twitching because he has my ax buried in this nervous system!" Gimli told him as he shook his ax that was buried in the uruk's back, making it twitch. "And how many did you kill my lady?" Gimli said as he turned his attention away from an amused Legolas. "Not as many as you I'm afraid." Susan said simply, but Edmund knew she was lying, when in truth she had killed by her count, 48.

They soon turned to face Aragorn, Haldir and Peter as they approached. "The king has said that we should get rest. In the morning were riding with the king to Isengard. Gandalf says we need to go there before heading back to Edoras." Aragorn told them and they all nodded and went to there rooms the king had given them.

The next morning they were all dressed for the ride. "We ride for Isengard." King Theoden said once everyone had arrived. The fellowship, the king, Haldir and Eomer where all going together before they would ride back to Edoras.

Legolas rode next to Susan with Haldir and Peter and Edmund not far behind. At one point Eomer decided to drop back next to her and talk to her. "It's good to see you, your highness." He told her and she laughed.

"You can call me Susan. And it would seem I owe you a debt of gratitude. Thank you for keeping my brothers safe." She told him and he shook his head. "No gratitude is required. I heard of what you did in the battle and not to mention you saved my uncle from the Wargs. You are truly a great warrior and I just wanted to thank you." He told her smiling.

"There is no need to thank me. I did what needed to be done. Anyone would have done the same." Susan told him and he bowed his head and rode off towards the king again. Suddenly Susan heard Gimli laughing and turned to look at him with confusion.

"The elf was jealous. I could swear I heard him growl." Gimli said and Legolas shot him a glare as Susan laughed. "There's no need to feel that way, Legolas. I love you and only you. No one else can even compare. But I understand, if any women or she-elf tried to flirt with you that may just be the last thing they ever do."Susan teased and his mouth twitched into a smile as Haldir laughed. "Are you laughing at me Haldir?" Susan ask in mock anger and Haldir sobered quickly. "No, my lady." he said as she fought down a smirk.

They finally arrived at Isengard and were greeted with a shocking site. Isengard was destroyed and was filled with nothing but water and two little smoking Hobbits sitting on a rock eating and drinking.

"Welcome my lords, and lady, to Isengard." Merry said sounding like he had a little bit too much to drink. "You young rascals! A merry hunt you lead us on, and here we find you feasting and ..and smoking!" Gimli exclaimed as everyone looked at them and smiled or laughed. The Hobbits were something else.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin said. "Salted pork?" Gimli asked before he licked his lips and Susan rolled her eyes.

"Hobbits." Gandalf muttered under his breath. "We're under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard." Merry said as he pointed into the city. "Get down from there." Gandalf said and the two hobbits emptied their pipes and slowly made their way down from wall. Aragorn helped Pippin onto his horse while Susan pulled Merry unto hers.

Merry smiled as he wrapped his little arms around her waist. "It's good to see you, my lady." Merry told her. "It's good to see you as well, Merry. We were very worried about you and Pippin." Susan told him as they walked trough the water on horseback towards the tower of Isengard where they met with an Ent.

"Hm, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower." Boomed the deep and rumbled voice of Treebeard.

"And there Saruman must remain. Under your guard, Treebeard." Gandalf said and Gimli huffed behind Legolas. "Show yourself." Aragorn shouted to the tower. "Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is very dangerous." Gandalf cautioned.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli exclaimed. "Agreed." Susan said, shocking her brothers but they knew Saruman had to be really bad for Susan of all people to want him dead.

"No! We need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf said. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards." Saruman's voice came and all eyes turned to the top of the tower to see the fallen white wizard.

"Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" He continued and everyone looked towards the king for his answer. "We shall have peace." Theoden said softly as he looked ahead and then looked up at Saruman with a deep glare.

"We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were mutilated even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows then we shall have peace." Theoden told him.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Saruman shouted, clearly agitated with Théoden's response, before his eyes moved to Gandalf. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyham? Let me guess. They Key of Orthanc or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf said and Saruman smirked.

Saruman reached into his robes and pulled out a round sphere, with orange flames within it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die." Saruman said with an evil smile upon his face as he lowered the sphere to his side.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Saruman said before he looked at Aragorn in ridicule before looking back at Gandalf once more and narrowed his eyes. "You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor.

This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love…Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the halfling, before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman said simply and then locked gazes with Susan.

"And you, the High Queen, appointed by the great lion. Sauron has great plans for you. Oh yes, he knows all about you and your siblings. He will kill them and then take you as his prize, when he wins." Saruman said and Susan felt a bolt of fear course through her as Merry's hand tightened around her waist and the fellowship, Peter and Edmund glared at the wizard.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli shouted. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli said to Legolas, who more than happily reached for an arrow. "No." Gandalf said and Legolas sighed clearly wanting to kill the man.

"Come down, Saruman and your life will be spared." Gandalf said as Saruman glared down at Gandalf as he adjusted his staff. "Save your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman shouted before he grasped his staff tightly and raised it only to fire a bolt of fire down upon Gandalf.

Flames consumed him and Shadowfax as everyone gasp and then looked wide eyes when the flames died down and Gandalf and Shadowfax remained untouched. "Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf said simply and Saruman's staff broke into many pieces.

Suddenly Grima Wormtongue appeared looking down at them with fear in his eyes. "Grima, come down! Be free of him." Theoden called up to him. "Free? He will never be free." Saruman said and Grima shook his head.

"No." Grima said and Saruman turned to look at the other man. "Get down, cur!" Saruman shouted before he backhanded Grima across the face and sent him to the floor. "Saruman!" Gandalf shouted and Saruman turned and looked down at him once more.

"You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know." "You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here.." Saruman said before he was cut short and gasped as Grima stabbed him in the back.

Grima continued to stab him before Legolas fired an arrow, striking Grima in the heart, killing him and Saruman stood and swayed before he fell from the tower, his body spinning as he went and Susan closed her eyes before he fell onto a spinning spiked wheel of one of his machines.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said forcibly as he looked at Theoden who nodded his head.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees." Treebeard said as Susan saw Pippin jump off Aragorn's horse and walk through the water bending down to pick up the Saruman's sphere.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad." Gandalf said and Pippin looked up at him. "Quickly now." Gandalf order with haste, before hesitant Pippin gave Gandalf the sphere and Gandalf quickly covered it within his thick robes.

Pippin looked at the wizard strangely before he looked down and Gandalf walked away from him on Shadowfax. "We ride to Edoras." Gandalf said and the others nodded. Pippin got back on the horse with Aragorn and they all turned and started to ride out.

Peter, Edmund and Legolas stayed very close to Susan with concerned written all over their faces. "Are you alright?"Legolas ask her and Susan nodded. "I'm fine." She said calmly, but her brothers and Legolas could tell that she lying.

"Don't worry, Su. Everything will be alright." Peter said and Legolas and Edmund nodded in agreement. Susan gave her brothers and Legolas a small smile, knowing they would keep her safe as they rode back to Edoras.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will the fellowship be able to defeat the enemy? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	16. Back To Edoras

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Journey To Middle Earth**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter nineteen. Enjoy!**

**XIX – Back To Edoras**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden exclaimed as he held out his goblet. "Hail!" Everyone in the hall except Susan exclaimed before taking a drink of ale. Susan felt sadden by all the death, perhaps it was her gentle heart, but she felt no honor in death.

The party soon got on its way with more drinking, eating and some dancing. Susan managed to let go of her sadness as she danced with Legolas for a long time before he allowed Haldir to cut it.

_**"**__**You look lovely my friend." **_Haldir told her and Susan blushed. _**"**__**Thank you." **_Susan said before letting him swing her around the dance floor. _**"**__**I have decided to stay and help the Fellowship. I owe you my life and I intend to make sure you stay safe." **_Haldir told her.

_**"**__**I already told you that you owe me nothing my friend. I only did what anyone else would have done." **_Susan protested to the stubborn elf. _**"**__**Be that as it may I will still stay to help see Sauron defeated and that he shall never lay his hands upon you." **_Haldir told her determinedly as Susan felt dread in her heart, about the dark lord's interest in her, so she just nodded knowing there was no use in arguing with the march warden.

Susan soon danced with Aragorn and Edmund next, then watched as Merry and Pippin put on a show for everyone, singing and dancing on the table. "Susan, dance with me." Peter urged her after a while. Susan nodded and accepted the dance with Peter.

"Legolas seems nice." Peter told her, trying to act indifferently, but Susan knew better and laughed. "He is." Susan said with a smile. "I am very happy for you and Legolas. He is an honorable person; I'm just worried about you, especially after everything that happened with Caspian." Susan told her and she nodded.

"I know. So was I, but he understands. So how do you like middle earth so far?" Susan asked him, changing the subject. "Edmund and I like it. It is very different from Narnia, but it is very beautiful in its own right. We enjoyed killing those orcs the other day." Peter told her smiling.

"I bet you did. I just wish so many didn't have to die." Susan said and Peter nodded. "I know, Su. But they died for a good cause, freedom. And there will be many more deaths before this is all over with." Peter told her and Susan nodded.

Peter soon led her back towards the tables and she leaned up against a pillar looking around for Legolas and found him with Gimli. "Come lad. Let's see how well you hold your ale." Gimli told Legolas and Susan laughed as she made her way over to watch closely.

"No pauses, no spills." Éomer said before he handed a pint of ale to Legolas. "And no regurgitation." Gimli said with a smile. "So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked looking at his friend. "Last one standing wins." Gimli said as he laughed and began guzzling down his ale.

Legolas made a face before he started to drink one after another. The Fellowship was all standing around watching and laughing at the elf and Dwarf playing their game. Gimli was soon putting them down fast and burping loudly when he was done.

"It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli said before he burped and drank from his tankard and Susan laughed at him, before she looked over at Legolas who was studying his hands and raised an elegant brow at him.

"I feel something; a slight tingle in my fingers." Legolas said as he put his tankard down, frowning. "I think it's affecting me." He said quietly with a serious expression on his face as he looked at Éomer and then to Susan who was trying so hard not to laugh at him.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli said before his eyes crossed and fell off his chair into a drunken heap on the floor. "Game over." Legolas said casually looking down at Gimli.

Susan laughed as Edmund and Aragorn helped Gimli back into his seat where he snored loudly. "I think you won." Susan told Legolas, before he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes, I did." He told her and she knew he wasn't talking about the game.

Suddenly Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her away from everyone. "Where are we going?" Susan asked. He didn't answer only pulled her around the corner and pushed her into a dark craves in the wall and pulled her body close to his.

"Susan, I love you so much and I promised your brothers that I would never cause you pain, I would sooner die." He said looking into her eyes. "When did you speak to my brothers?" Susan asked curiously.

"While you were resting, they cornered me and threatened to kill me, if I didn't treat you with the love and respect that you deserve." He said with a chuckle. "My brothers have always been overprotective." Susan said with slight annoyance, regarding her brothers.

"As they should be, Susan you are a miraculous woman and any man would be lucky to have you and I am thankful that I am that man that gets to call you his. I love you, my sun and stars." He said, his eyes filled with love and desire. **{AN: I got that from Game of Thrones and I just loved it.} **

Susan shivered at his look and pulled him down into a kiss. They kissed for a while, before they went back inside where they spent time getting teased by there friends for the rest of the night, before everyone else went and slept.

Later on Legolas and Susan cuddled together on the ledge as they looked out into the sky, when Aragorn came and stood next to them. "The stars are veiled." Legolas said to Aragorn as she continued to look on.

"Something stirs in the east...a sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas said as they soon stood in silence before Legolas jerked his head. "He is here!" He said alarmed and Aragorn took off inside, with the other two following.

They meet Edmund Haldir and Peter at the door and they could hear Merry shouting from inside the room. They quickly pushed open the door only to see Pippin on the ground with the sphere in his hands and in a great deal of pain.

Gandalf jumped off the bed when they came bursting in. Aragorn took the sphere from Pippin but it was to powerful for him and he fell to the ground letting it go. Susan looked at it and saw the eye as she felt its evil trying to invade her mind. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground only to be caught by Haldir.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said before rushing over to an unmoving Pippin. He put his hand over Pippins forehead before he said a small spell that seemed to bring the small hobbit from his trance.

"My lady." Haldir yelled in alarm as he laid Susan on the ground. Legolas looked up from where he had helped Aragorn and saw his love on the ground. "Susan." Legolas yelled as he, Peter and Edmund ran over to her.

Edmund noticed she was out cold as he tried unsuccessfully to wake her. "Gandalf." Peter yelled alerting the wizard, before Gandalf ran over towards Susan and did the same thing he did to Pippin and she gasped for air.

"She'll be alright. Just let her rest there for awhile till she feels better." Gandalf said and Legolas nodded as laid her head in his lap and Edmund and Peter stayed close by as they watched Gandalf go back to Pippin.

"Look at me." Gandalf commanded, before Pippin looked at him with sad eyes and a trembling lip. "Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin said pleadingly before he tried to look away only to have Gandalf keep his eyes focused on him.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked urgently and Pippin took a deep breath. "A tree... there was a white tree... in a courtyard of stone... It was dead...the city was burning." Pippin said his voice laced with despair.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked more urgently than before. "I saw…I saw Him! I could hear His voice in my head!" Pippin said with fear clear in his voice. "And what did you tell Him? Speak!" Gandalf commanded as he shook Pippin's shoulder's as everyone listened in wide eyed, even Susan who was now sitting up and watching as Legolas kept his arms wrapped around her.

"He asked me my name; I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Pippin said with fear filled eyes and Gandalf looked deep into Pippin's eyes. "What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf asked urgently and Pippin looked Gandalf square in the eye as everyone's breathe caught in their throats awaiting his answer.

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool... but an honest fool he remains," Gandalf said to the room full of the Fellowship as well as the king and his guard. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this." Gandalf once again as he looked at Aragorn before he turned his attention back to the King.

"He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said and everyone looked at the king for his answer.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Theoden asked and Aragorn looked sharply at the king in disbelief. Susan gapped at him and moved to say something when Legolas tighten his arm around her waist in warning. "What do we owe Gondor?" The king asks.

"It's not about owing anyone anything. We all, Gondor and Rohan have a common enemy, one that would see us all dead. If we do not unite everyone that we love will die. Everything you fought for at Helm's deep will be in danger yet again." Peter told the king and Susan and Edmund nodded in agreement.

Theoden looked at the young king thoughtfully for a moment as did everyone else before Aragon spoke up. "I will go." He said. "No!" Gandalf said as he looked at the ranger. "They must be warned." Aragorn protested.

"They will be." Gandalf reassured as he walked closer to Aragorn and the others. "You must come to Minas Tirith by other road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships." He whispered before he stepped away and looked at everyone.

"Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone." He finished as he looked at Pippin. Gandalf soon left after that taking Pippin with him as Merry followed to say his goodbyes.

"Why is he taking Pippin with him?" Edmund asked. "Sauron thinks Pippin has the ring. Gandalf needs to get him away from here so Sauron won't send any of his forces looking for it." Legolas told him and he nodded.

"So what now?" Peter asked, not one to sit on his toes. "Now we wait." Aragorn said calmly before everyone went off to do different things and Legolas and Susan went to rest in each others arms.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will Legolas' love be enough to keep Susan safe? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	17. The Dimholt Road

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Journey To Middle Earth**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter twenty. Enjoy!**

**XX – The Dimholt Road**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

_**The Cretin: To answer your question. I saw a lot of Legolas and Susan pairing stories and most of the were dis-continued and I loved the idea of the pairing so much, so I decided to make my own version.  
**_

Days passed with out a word until one day Aragorn burst into the throne room where everyone was. "The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" He yelled as he ran and stopped in front of the King.

"Gondor calls for aid!" He said and all eyes in the hall turned to look at the King. He looked at everyone for a moment stopping on Susan and Peter before answering. "And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden commanded. Eomer nodded briefly and with a looked to his sister he left to do as commanded.

The hall was in an uproar with everyone getting ready as Susan made her way to her room and changed into her riding wear and strapped her weapons to her back before going back out to meet everyone.

Haldir and Legolas were talking as Susan walked up to them. Legolas automatically pulled her close to him as he looked at her thoughtfully and Susan narrowed her eyes, knowing that look countless of times from her brothers. "Don't even bother." She told him sternly before he could even ask her to stay. He smiled slightly and nodded, before following everyone outside to the horses.

* * *

When they arrived at the camp a day later the King ask for the count as they passed. "How many?" Theoden asked. "I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord." A solider said and Theoden nodded.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asked as they continued through the camp and Gamling shook his head. "None have come, my lord." Gamling said sadly and Theoden sighed and they continued on there way to their camp on the cliff.

The horses started getting restless as everyone looked towards the mountain that gave them the creeps. "The horses are restless... and the men are quiet." Legolas said quietly and Eomer walked over to them. "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer said as he glanced at the mountain.

"That road there; where does that lead?" Gimli asked to no one in particular. "It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain." Legolas said. Peter, Susan and Edmund stared at the mountain while they talked. "None who has ever ventured there has ever returned. That mountain is evil." Eomer said before walking off.

Later that night Susan got the feeling someone important was approaching. She grew real quite and concentrated. "Susan, what is it?" Legolas asked as the others stopped talking to look at her. Susan frowned her brow in concentration before her eyes widened.

"Can't you feel that?" Susan asked her brothers. Edmund and Peter looked at each other in confusion, before they closed their eyes in concentration for a moment before gasping as the felt what Susan felt. "Aslan." They breathed.

"Stay here." Susan said before getting up and sprinting towards the king's tent with Peter and Edmund following closely behind. The Pevensies came into the king's tent in time to see Lord Elrond talking with Aragorn.

Aragorn bowed his head to Lord Elrond and left with a new sword in hand. "Lord Elrond." Susan said as Peter and Edmund's eyes' widened in recognition from Susan's stories. Lord Elrond pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"We don't have much time. I have come and make sure Aragorn does what's right. Arwen is dying. She has bounded her fate to Frodo and the ring." Elrond said as Susan looked on with tears in her eyes.

"We will just have to make sure we succeed then. Arwen will be fine." Peter proclaimed as Elrond looked at him and them gave them a smile before nodding and turning his attention back to Susan.

"You have found the missing piece of your gentle heart." Elrond said and Susan blushed then nodded. "Legolas." She stated and he nodded, smiling. "I am glad. He will love you will all his heart and I know you will be happy. His father could have asked for better consort for his son. Now before I leave. Remember to stay safe and I love you as if you were my own." Elrond said and Susan smiled at him.

"As I love you, Ada." Susan said before she gave him hug and kiss on the cheek. "Oh and there is someone else who wishes to have a word with you three." Elrond said before he gave a Susan a quick kiss on the forehead and left the king's tent as something moved from out of the shadows of the tent and into the light, Aslan.

"Aslan." Susan, Peter and Edmund proclaimed at once as they rushed over to him and Susan hugged him. "Hello dear ones. I'm afraid we don't have much time." Aslan said calmly as Susan pulled back to look at the great lion and waited for him to speak.

"Aragon will need you all if Middle Earth is to survive…Susan, do not despair, Sauron will not be able to touch you as long as I protect you and there will never be a day that I stop to do so. I am happy that you have found your true love and I knew he will bring you eternal happiness until the end of your days…As for Lucy, she is here in Middle Erath; however she must walk a different path. His will is breaking and only she will be able to help him." Aslan said.

"Lucy is with Frodo?" Peter asked and Aslan nodded his head. "Yes, she is. You must not worry for her; she is strong as are you all. Now you must hurry before you get left behind. I will see you soon." Aslan said as they nodded and Susan pulled Aslan into one more hug before they ran off towards where Legolas and Haldir were waiting with their horses.

When they got there Legolas handed them, their weapons and reigns to their horses. "Are you alright?" He asked and Susan nodded. "Yes. Lord Elrond came to tell Aragorn what he needs to do." Susan said and Legolas and Haldir nodded.

"Come he's leaving." Haldir said as he spotted Gimli stopping Aragorn on his way out. "No. Not this time Gimli." Aragorn said as the came upon them. "Haven't you already learned the stubbornness of dwarf's." Legolas told him. "Or elves that matter." Susan said casually and she smiled at the mock glare that Legolas and Haldir sent her.

"Might as well accept it. Were coming with you laddie." Gimli told him and Aragorn sighed before nodding. Gimli rode with Legolas as the others rode on their own horses and they slowly made there way towards the mountain, ignoring the men calling them back as they passed.

What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked after they had been riding for quite some time. "One that is cursed." Legolas said as his eyes scanned the walls of the mountains.

"Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain and so Isildur cursed them...never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge." Legolas explained and everyone else remained silent.

They soon came upon the slope of the Dwimorberg and they all got off there horses and gripped there weapons as they slowly made there way to the door. "The way is shut...it was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it. They way is shut." Legolas read and no sooner after the words left his mouth a frightful wind whipped out from the cave door and scared away there horses.

The fellowship could do nothing as they watched the horses take off, before looking at the dark doorway that lead into the mountain of the dead, fearing what awaited them on the inside. "I do not fear death!" Aragorn bravely, before he marched into the entrance.

Susan looked at Legolas before they both followed Aragon in with the same determination, Haldir right along with them. "Elves will go underground were a dwarf would not. I'll never hear the end of it." Gimli said before he followed along with Peter and Edmund closely behind.

"This place is creepy." Edmund said as they walked as a group in the dark, ghostly, green mist all around them. Gimli was blowing it away from him furiously as Susan giggled. Aragorn soon found a touch and held it so everyone could see as they went deeper into the cave.

They finally came into a large room and looked around. "Who enters my domain?" the ghost king asked in a gruff voice as he appeared in front of them. Aragorn just stood straighter and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, Andúril.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn said with king like air around him that made Susan proud. "The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The ghost king said. "You _will_ suffer me!" Aragorn told him determinedly.

The ghost king let out a chilling laugh that sent a feeling of utter terror through them all as they looked around wide eyed as hundreds of ghost, the whole dead army formed around them. "The way is shut." The ghost king said as he moved closer to them. "It was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it." He continued as Legolas and Susan pulled out their bows and readied it as the others drew their weapons.

"The way is shut…Now you must die." The ghost king said as he advanced on Aragorn, Legolas and Susan fired an arrow at the ghost king, only for it to go straight through him. "I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn said as he looked at the ghost king.

"None, but the king of Gondor may command me!" The ghost king exclaimed as he raised his own sword and swung it down, but Aragorn block it and wrapped his hand around the ghost throat.

"That blade was broken!" The ghost king choked out unbelievingly. "It has been re-made!" Aragorn said before he shoved him away and turned and looked at the army surrounding them. "Fight for us and regain your honor!" He said and paused and looked around at the ghost king's soldiers.

"What say you?" Aragon demanded and Gimli huffed. "You waste your time! They held no honor in life and hold none now in death!" Gimli exclaimed. And Aragorn just ignored him and continued to speak to them.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" Aragorn exclaimed as he turned around and looked at all of the soldiers. "What say you?" He said once more, but none answered Aragorn's pleas.

The ghost king just smiled as he and his army slowly disappeared and only moments later the cavern began to shake and a rumble was heard in the distance and everyone looked around in alarm.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will ghost king help? We'll they be able to save Gondor? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	18. Gondor

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Journey To Middle Earth**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter twenty-one. Enjoy!**

**XXI – Gondor**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

Soon thousands upon thousands of skulls descended upon them and almost made them fall off the cliff. The fellowship ran with all their might to get back out of the cave and once outside Aragorn sighed and looked defeated.

"They won't help us." He sighed and before anyone could answer the ghost king appeared once more. "We fight." He proclaimed and Aragorn nodded, before they made there way down the mountain and watched as the pirate ships approached.

"You shall not enter Gondor! Turn your ships around and return from whence you came!" Aragorn yelled to the pirates on their ships and they laughed at them. "Legolas, fire a warning shot next to the leader." Aragon whispered as Legolas drew an arrow and took aim.

"Mind your aim." Gimli said with a smile as Haldir and Susan looked at him confused. Gimli raised his axe handle and tip Legolas' bow causing his aim to be off and for the arrow to shoot down a pirate. "Oh well, we warned you!" Gimli exclaimed, looking eager for a fight as Legolas looked at Gimli annoyed.

"You and what army?" The leader taunted from the ship. "This army." Aragon said and before they even knew what hit them, the dead army annihilated every last pirate. The fellowship then boarded the ship along with the dead army and made there way towards Gondor.

They finally reached Gondor and could hear the sounds of the raging battle and the cries of the monsters of Sauron. "Take cover." Aragorn commanded and everyone ducked down so not to be seen. _**"**__**I love you. Be safe.." **_Legolas told Susan giving her a quick last minute kiss. _**"**__**I will and you as well. I love you too." **_Susan said as he gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Late as usual! Pirate scum! There's enough work here that needs doing!" An orc called. "Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!" He continued as the fellowship looked to Aragorn who nodded and they all jumped over the boat.

They stood in a line looking at the orcs with battle ready faces. Susan her drew her bow and readied an arrow. The orcs were shocked at first but then grasped their weapons with smiles on their distorted faces.

"There's plenty enough for all of us. May the best dwarf win." Gimli said as they walked towards the orcs and the dead army can running behind them and the orcs back away in fear as the realized they were greatly out numbered.

They all engaged in battle, slashing through orc after orc as the dead army moved through out the battle field taking out the enemy. Susan looked out over the field as they made there way though and gasp at what she saw.

"Dear Aslan." Susan said as everyone looked around. Countless bodies were laid slain across the valley floor as huge elephants were trampling any man and horse that got in their way and orcs by the thousands fighting.

Susan went back to battle running forward, she put away her bow and unsheathed her knives, slicing away an orc that got in her way. She could hear Legolas and Gimli counting across the battle field and didn't even bother to chastise them.

"Legolas, Susan." Aragorn yelled to them, before they looked up and saw two elephants coming towards them with riders on top that were killing men with their bows. Everyone watched as Legolas and Susan took off into a fast run, each towards a different elephant.

Legolas and Susan hopped onto it's snout and climb onto its legs, making there way towards the back and climbing up. Susan got to the top of hers and fought off the tribal men with her knives as they came after her. She then grabbed onto the rope and swung to the front before cutting the carriage off.

The men screamed as they fell onto the ground along with it's driver. Susan ran forward towards the head and put away her knives before drawing her bow and three arrows and fired them into the elephant's brain, before it yelled out in pain and swayed.

Susan and Legolas slide down the snout and came to a stop before everyone as the elephants fell behind them dead. Susan smirked at her brothers open mouth expressions and rolled her eyes as Legolas cockily moved his head towards an annoyed dwarf. "That still only counts as one." Gimli exclaimed before he hit another orc. Susan Legolas and Haldir smiled at each other before they continued to fight off orcs.

After a while the enemy was defeated as the dead army killed them and swept through the white city. Gandalf and Pippin came walking out and smiled at the scene. The dead army all gathered around Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship.

"Release us." The ghost king demanded. "Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli says as Susan slapped him lightly and he looked at her innocently. "You gave us your word!" The ghost king protested.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Aragorn told them and the ghost sighs in relief and slowly disappears with a blissful smile on his face. Gandalf looked at Aragon proudly before he bows his head in respect to the new king and everyone follows. After that they survey the grounds looking for survivors.

Pippin found Merry under a dead orc and calls for someone to help. Susan and the others continue to look for others, until Susan comes across the dead king of Rohan, Theoden and Eowyn.

"By Aslan, Eomer." Susan yells as he runs over along with everyone else. "Eowyn!" He exclaims as he kneels next to his unconscious sister and dead uncle. He calls for help and soon some surviving men of Rohan take his sister to the healer and his uncle's body to have a proper burial.

* * *

The next day after a long night of cleaning up and some rest Gandalf calls the fellowship, Peter, Edmund, Haldir and Eomer into the throne room of Gondor for a meeting. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf said as he looked at everyone.

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it." Aragorn said, his voice filled with conviction. Gandalf looked at Aragorn sadly and shook his head. "It is only a matter of time... He has suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor the enemy is re-grouping." Gandalf said.

"Let them stay there... Let them rot! Why should we care?" Gimli said as he put his pipe back in his mouth. "Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf said firmly as he looked at Gimli, who lowered his pipe sadly, realizing what Gandalf was implying.

"I've sent him to his death." Gandalf sighs. "Frodo, Lucy and Sam are strong. They can do it." Susan said as Legolas wrapped a comforting hand around her waist. "There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn said determinedly.

"How?" Gimli asked disbelievingly as all eyes were trained on Aragorn. "Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn stated.

"We can not achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer protested. "Not for ourselves... but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us!" Aragorn said as he looked at Gandalf.

"Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragon continued. "A diversion." Legolas stated, understanding what Aragon meant and Aragorn nodded. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf stated as he shook his head.

"No, he will. We have two things he wants as much as the ring. Aragorn and I. With both us there he will look at nothing but us." Susan told them as she felt Legolas tense next to her. "I agree. It will work." Peter said and Edmund nodded in agreement. They didn't like the idea of using their sister as bait, but it helped Lucy and Frodo then so be it.

"Certainty of death! Small chance of success! What are we waiting for?" Gimli said and everyone looked at him and laughed. Later that night Susan and Legolas fell asleep in each others arms, both hoping that this wouldn't be the last time they would sleep together as they held each one another.

They rode to the Black gates the next day. The fellowship, Peter, Edmund, Eomer and Haldir leading surviving members of the Gondor and Rohan armies. Merry rode with Eomer and Pippin rode with Gandalf. Gimli rode with Legolas and all the others rode their own horses.

Legolas looked over towards Susan and gave her a smile which she gladly returned. Susan looked over to her brothers and smiled. She couldn't help it. She was so glad that they where here.

Countless time she had faced enemies with numbers far greater than her own, but with her brothers and now her love at her side she knew that everything would be alright, Aslan would keep them safe; they would see victory on this day.

Edmund caught her looking and gave her a teasing wink and loving smile. _**"**__**Are you alright, my love."**_Legolas asked , before Susan drew her attention away from her brothers and looked over at him and smiled.

_**"**__**Yes, I'm fine."**_Susan told him. _**"**__**Please be careful Susan. An elf can die of an broken heart and I would surely die if something happened to you."**_Legolas told her and Susan looked deep into crystal blue eyes. _**"**__**I promise. Just please make sure you're safe, I don't know if I could bear it." **_Susan told him as they stared into each other's eyes.

They had finally reached the black gates and everything was quite as Sauron had made no notice of them yet. "Where are they?" Pippin asked but no one answered. Aragorn rode towards the gates with all the fellowship following as well as Peter, Edmund, Eomer and Haldir.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouted, but there was silence as the gates did not open. "Come on out Sauron. Are you such a coward that you hide behind your high walls. You want me, now come and get me." Susan yelled angrily and Legolas and the others looked at her wide eyed at the rare show of anger from the gentle queen; suddenly the gates slowly started to open.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will the fellowship survive the pending battle? Will Legolas and Susan survive? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	19. For The Freedom of Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY TO ME! **

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Journey To Middle Earth**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter twenty-two. Enjoy!**

**XXII – For The Freedom of Middle Earth**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

The gates slowly started to open and all eyes were upon the gates as they opened to see a single black rider came out. The only part of the rider you could see, besides a full square helmet and armor, was a grotesque mouth.

Everyone looked at it in disgust, everyone but Peter and Edmund as they chuckled lightly. "By Aslan, he's ugly." Susan heard her older brother whisper and Edmund nodded his head in agreement.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome, is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" The mouth of Sauron said before he smiled a crazy smile and tilted his head to the side as the gates closed behind them.

Susan wrinkled her nose in disgust at the nasty thing, before Gandalf spoke and the mouth of Sauron turned his attention to him. "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed…Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf said.

"Ahh. Old Greybeard…I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The black rider said before he pulled Frodo's mithril shirt from his cloak. Several people gasp and Susan looked at it with wide eyes as her brothers looked on in confusion.

"Frodo." Pippin whispered and the black rider threw the shirt to Gandalf. " Frodo!" Pippin yelled and the Mouth of Sauron laughed. "Silence." Gandalf ordered as he looked at the shirt. "No!" Merry exclaimed. "Silence!" Gandalf ordered more firmly as he looked at him.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see." The mouth of Sauron said with a grotesque smile on his face and Gandalf handed the shirt to Pippin. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." The black rider said laughing and Susan got very angry.

"Keep your vile tongue still. You are not even worthy to even whisper his name." Susan spat and the mouth of Sauron turn his head towards her and Legolas tensed beside her. "Ahh, the gentle queen of Narnia. My master has been waiting for you for a long time and as soon as he wins he will take you. Oh yes. Such a good wife you will make my master." The rider said and Susan narrowed her eyes.

"You can tell your master that I am already bound to another and that he _will_ burn the deepest pits of hell." Susan sneered and the black rider hissed at her. "Willing or not, he will take you as his prize." The mouth of Sauron said before turning his head towards Aragorn who had started to inch closer to him having heard enough.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade…" The black rider began before Aragorn raised his blade and with one swift movement decapitated the mouth of Sauron.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said quietly and Aragorn turned to look at them once more. "I do not believe it….I will not." Aragorn said firmly before the gates started to open once more and troops of orcs began to march towards them.

They large eye was now visible and looking at them. Susan looked at it and held her high head high as the queen she was and smirked, not letting the evil bother her any longer. "Fall back! Fall back!" Aragorn ordered to the others.

They turned their horses and rejoined the front lines of the joint armies of Gondor and Rohan. The final battle was about to begin. Aragorn rode his horse before the men of Rohan and Gondor as they all coward back in fear, before he spoke to them.

"Hold your ground….Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!" Aragorn called as he road back and forth between the men and all eyes were glued to him.

Susan, Peter, Edmund all felt power from his words as they listened intently and felt a great deal of pride and respect towards Aragon, they knew he would make a great king. He already was.

"A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship…but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth. I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn shouted with power with a raise of his sword.

He dismounted his horse along with the others and they sent the horses off and out of harms way. Susan stood beside Legolas and Gimli with Peter and Edmund at her other side and Haldir next to them as they looked on to the thousands of orcs that marched towards them and surrounded them in a circle.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side-by-side with an elf." Gimli said incredulously and Legolas and Haldir along with Susan, Peter and Edmund looked at him before Legolas smiled. "How about side-by-side with a friend?" Legolas asked.

Gimli looked at him then to the Haldir and the others. "Aye, I could do that." Gimli said and Legolas nodded and grabbed Susan's hand and she turned to look at him. _**"I love you." **_He told her.

Susan smiled and leaned forward to give him a deep kiss, while her brothers looked on in great discomfort. _**"And I love you. More than anything." **_Susan said as she squeezed his hand lightly before letting go.

"And none of you better die today. I will be losing my title as the gentle queen if you do." Susan told them as she grabbed her bow and notched an arrow. Several people who heard her laughed as Edmund and Peter shook their heads at their sister's familiar threat and Susan smiled.

They all watched as Aragorn looked into the Sauron's eye and lowered his sword slightly. "_Aragorn."_ The eye hissed. "_Elessar."_ It said with a laugh before Aragorn turned to everyone with tear filled eyes.

"For Frodo." He whispered and turned to the enemy and charged. "Frodo!" Pippin and Merry yelled as they instantly followed. Legolas, Susan, Gandalf, Peter, Edmund, Gimli and Haldir were all next, running full speed towards the orcs and everyone else followed after them, all determined to give Frodo his chance.

They broke the line of orcs fighting with everything they had, everyone ended up separated fighting on there own. They all soon heard screeches and looked up to see the Nazgul flying overhead, headed straight for them.

Before they could even be concerned about it, several large eagles came swooping in and started attaching the Nazgul. "Eagles! The eagles are coming!" Pippin's small voice said in excitement of all the fighting.

Soon they heard loud hissing as the eye had turned to in the direction of the mountain. The Nazgul rides immediately turned to fly in that direction. "Oh no." Susan whispered but her attention was taken away as she heard large footsteps coming out of the gate.

A huge troll was running right for Aragorn, who immediately engaged it in battle. Susan fought her way to him as she saw him get knocked to the ground. "ARAGORN!" She heard Legolas yell.

Susan saw him off to the left but couldn't make his way over, no one could. She was the only one close enough. Susan put away her bow and took out her knives before she began to slash the orcs in front of her and got to Aragorn just in time to block the troll's large sword from killing Aragorn.

The force of the troll blade knocked Susan to her knees next to Aragorn who was looking at her with wide eyes. "Susan." Legolas yelled trying is hardest to get to her as everyone else in the fellowship looked over in time to see the troll take a large swing, sending Susan flying through the air and landing hard on her back several feet away from everyone.

As Susan landed a dead orc's blade stuck her through the leg causing her to yell out in pain. "Su!" She heard someone yell as her vision swarmed. Susan managed to hold onto her knives some how during her fall and gripped them both in one hand as she used the other to yank the orc blade out of her leg.

"Aslan give me strength." Susan hissed and watched as blood soaked her pants' leg. "Get the girl." Susan heard an orc yell before she felt something yank her off the ground holding her roughly against him and took her knives out of her hand.

Susan eyes opened and closed while she shook her head trying to clear her vision from the fall and blood loss as she saw the blurry figures of Legolas, her brothers and friends still trying to fight there way to her and Aragorn who was under the troll's foot, but there was too many, they were too far away. Susan struggled in the grasp of the orc as it started to drag her through the crowd and towards the black gates.

"See your mate, gentle queen. He will die along with your brother and friends and my master will have you as his. Watch as he fights to get to you but my master's army is too strong." The orc told her as he stopped so she could watch as everyone still fought and twisted her hands behind her back and held one hand around her throat.

Susan watched as Legolas was still trying to get to her as was Haldir and her brothers, their faces fierce and filled with anger. "You will be the one to die." Susan hiss then bit her lip from yelling out in pain when the orc kicked her injured leg in anger.

"Get your hands off me." Susan yelled before she head butted him making him drop her in pain. Susan fell to the ground and rolled over, her leg screaming in pain as she tried to stay conscious from blood loss.

The orc looked at her in anger before raising one of her own knives to kill her. Susan quickly picked up a sword the ground from a fallen foe and stabbed him in the stomach causing him to fall on top of her, dead.

Susan push the orc off her in disgust and grabbed her knives before putting them back on her back so she wouldn't lose them and looked towards the eye as it screeched in what seemed like pain as the orcs started to retreat.

The black tower started to fall along with the ground around it taking the majority of the orcs with it before the eye burst and died and everyone started to cheer. "They did it." Susan whispered.

"Frodo." Merry cheered. "Frodo. No." Merry said again, but this time sadly as all watched to see the volcano erupt and Susan felt her heart dropped at the thought Lucy and the hobbits not getting out in time.

Susan she laid down on the ground and started at the blue sky as the darkness slowly wanted to take her. _Please Aslan, let them be alright._ She thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will Susan be alright? Are Frodo, Lucy and Sam okay? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	20. Minas Tirith

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Journey To Middle Earth**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter twenty-three. Enjoy!**

**XXIII – Minas Tirith **

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

"Susan." Susan vaguely heard Legolas call her name in alarm. "Su!" She heard her brothers yell in unison. "By Valinor. Over here." A voice, Susan recognized as Haldir's. Susan managed opened her eyes to his blurry elven face looking at her in concern.

"Hello, Haldir." Susan said voice inaudible. "Stay with me my lady. Don't go to sleep." Haldir pleaded and Susan gave him a small smile. "Susan." Legolas said as he made it to her side along with her brothers and the others in tow.

He looked at her face then her leg to see it covered in blood. "Susan, can you here my sun and stars." Legolas asked as Haldir, Peter and Edmund went to look at Susan leg. Haldir ripped her pants leg making everyone gasp as they look at her leg.

"I can hear you." Susan whispered trying to keep her eyes open. "She's lost so too much blood. We needed to stop the bleeding or she won't make it." Haldir said gravely as Peter and Edmund looked down at their sister sadly.

"Su, what happened to your leg?" Edmund asked putting presser on the wound using a piece of cloth Aragon gave him to use. "I landed on a blade when the troll hit me." Susan whispered, feeling her strength waning.

"But how did you get over here. We saw you landed over there." Aragorn ask from behind Legolas, before Susan pointed to the dead orc that laid next to her. "He grabbed me and was taking me to Sauron." Susan said closing her eyes.

Susan felt hands on her face and she opened her eyes to see Legolas looking at her with pleading tear filled eyes. "Susan, my sun and stars. Please stay awake, don't leave me. I love you." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." Susan whispered with a small smile. "I have tied her leg and stop the bleeding for now. But we need to get her back to Gondor and to a healer immediately. Someone will need to ride back with her and try and keep her awake." Haldir said.

"I'll take her." Legolas said instantly scooping her up bridal style carefully and running to the horses. He handed Susan to Peter as he mounted the horse. "Get better Su. We'll see you soon." Peter whispered before he handed Susan back to Legolas who held her against his chest with one arm as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Stay with me, Susan." Legolas told her as he kissed her hair and took off towards Gondor with some of the others riding closely behind him. Susan felt the horse running towards Gondor under her and Legolas holding her tight.

She wanted to stay awake but she couldn't, she was just to tired so she embraced the peaceful darkness. Susan could vaguely hear Legolas calling her name but couldn't answer as the darkness took her completely.

"Susan…Susan! No! Please wake up." Legolas said as he felt her go limp in his arms and she fell unconscious. "No!" He yelled and urged the horse into full speed to Gondor. "What's wrong?" Peter asked as they all caught up with him.

"She's unconscious." Legolas said as the others felt a great wave of fear pass over them as they urged their horses to run as fast as they could carry them to Gondor, hoping Susan would be alright.

_"Susan__. Wake up my dear." Susan heard as she opened her eyes and found herself in woods that looked a lot like Narnia. __"__Where am I? How did I get her?" She asked out loud, the last thing she remembered was riding on a horse with Legolas injured. _

_"__You are still asleep in Gondor. Your body in healing so I called you here." Aslan said steeping towards her. __"__Why? Not that I'm happy to see you again." Susan said and Aslan smiled at her. __"__I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You have helped save them all." Aslan told her. _

_"__I didn't do it on my own, everyone played their part." Susan said, humble as always. __"__That's true. But you kept the fellowship strong and kept them going when it seemed like all hope was lost." Aslan told her. _

_"__Will I be ok? And what about Lucy, Frodo and Sam?" Susan asked. __"Y__ou will be fine and so will the others. __Gandalf and the eagles found them on the slopes of Mount Doom after the eruption.__ Lucy is already up and waiting for you, you will wake up soon." __Aslan said as he smiled at her._

"_And what about me and Legolas, will I be returning to Narnia or England soon?" Susan asked remorsefully. "__Yes, you will be returning to England soon. But you won't be going along. Legolas will join you and your siblings. You and Legolas will have a loving and happy life and then one day sail to Valinor. But not for a long time." Aslan told her and Susan smiled at her. _

_"__And Peter, Edmund and Lucy. What will happen to them? Will they return to England too?" Susan asked. __"Yes. __I will however offer them a spot in Valinor with you and Legolas when the time comes along with Gimli. You've all earned it." Galadriel told her and Susan smiled once more. _

_"__I'll have to talk to them about it." Susan stated before Aslan spoke once more. __"__It's time you wake up, my dear child. The poor prince has not once left your side his and Lord Elrond will be there soon for Aragorn's coronation."Aslan told her before he kissed her on her forehead. __"__Good bye." Susan whispered before the vision vanished. _

Susan slowly opened her eyes to see a sleeping Legolas with his head resting on the bed and her hand in his. Susan smiled as she raised her other hand and ran it through his hair. He groaned in his sleep before jerking awake, his breath caught in his throat as he stared at her.

"Susan." He whispered, his voice breaking. "Hello, my love." She whispered with a smile before he jump forwards and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. "You have no idea how worried I was about you. I love you so much." Legolas said as he pulled away and stared into her eyes.

" I love you too. I'm so sorry my love, for making you worry so, but my body was broken, but now it is healed." She said before he pulled her back into another kiss, it didn't last long as the door opened and Lucy came in.

"You're awake." Lucy exclaimed happily as she ran forward and hugged Susan with all of her might as Legolas pulled away and moved aside to watch the sister's happy reunion. Susan smiled as she looked her little sister over, relieved only to see minor cuts and bruises adorn her skin.

Soon her brothers and all of the fellowship except Frodo and Sam came in along with Haldir. "How are you feeling Su?" Peter asked, being the concerned big brother as he went over to the bed and looking at her leg that was pretty much healed.

"I'm fine. How long was I asleep?" Susan asked. "3 days." Edmund told her. "How's Frodo and Sam." Susan asked. "They are still asleep and healing but they will be fine." Gandalf told her and Susan breathed a sigh of relief before she looked over to Merry and Pippin.

"And how are two of my favorite hobbits doing?" She asked before they both jumped on the bed and gave her a big hug. "We're good. Were glad your feeling better." Merry told her. "Yeah you didn't look so good there for a while and who's your other favorites?" Pippin said.

"Frodo and Sam you fool." Merry said as he slapped him in the back of the head, causing everyone else to laugh. "Susan. I want to thank you for saving my life from that troll." Aragorn said as Susan turned attention away from the funny hobbits.

"She does that a lot. Save people." Haldir said and Susan rolled her eyes. "And I'll tell you the same thing I told Haldir You don't have to thank me, I'm just glad your unharmed." Susan told him and he bowed his head to her in respect.

"They elves for Rivendell, Lothlorien and Mirkwood will be here tomorrow." Haldir told her as he worried glance in Legolas direction and it didn't go unnoticed by Susan. "My father will be among them." Legolas said as Susan looked at expectantly.

Susan nodded calmly, although she was screaming on the inside. "Oh, I almost forgot. Aslan talk to me while I was healing and told me to tell you something." Susan said as she looked to her siblings and Legolas and decided to think of other things, than her pending meeting with Legolas' father.

"He said that we will be returning to England soon. But he has offered you all along with Gimli a spot in Valinor whenever Legolas and I decide to take the ship there." Susan told them. Gimli looked at her and Legolas with wide eyes as did her siblings.

"You don't have to even ask Su. Where you go, we go." Lucy said as Peter and Edmund nodded in agreement. "England sounds like a wonderful adventure. One I would be happy to take with you." Legolas said as he gazed lovingly at Susan as she smiled at him with only one thought, _Thank you Aslan_.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE FINALE COMING SOON!  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	21. The Days of The King

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Journey To Middle Earth**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter twenty-four. This will be the last chapter till the finale. Enjoy!**

**XXIV – The Days of The King**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

Frodo woke up the next day with Gandalf at his bedside. After that Merry and Pippin came in smiling and jumped on his bed. Gimli came in to visit next and Legolas and Susan followed. Haldir, Peter and Edmund came in next with Aragorn and Lucy and Sam were last. All the fellowship, besides Boromir, and new and old friends were together again.

Frodo was very happy to see everyone. They spent the next couple of hours telling him all about there travels and Frodo, Lucy and Sam told them what happened to them. Later that night the other elves arrived.

Susan got to spend time with Lord Elrond and Arwen, who was hiding from Aragorn until the coronation. She also met the Mirkwood elves along with Legolas' brothers and sisters. Two of Legolas' sisters became quite taken with Peter and Edmund and they with them.

Susan smiled as she watched them as they talked hoping that maybe she wasn't the only one of her siblings. Susan also noticed that Lucy was actually quite taken with Haldir as well and he with her, perhaps there was future there when Lucy was older.

Legolas' family were all very accepting and told her that his father was looking forward to meeting her. He had heard that his son had found love with the gentle queen and that they planned to sail to the undying lands one day and he was ecstatic.

Eowyn also made a full recovery and her and Faramir were always seen together. She finally found the man she was meant for as well. Susan was happy that her family and friends were all getting there happy endings.

A week later everyone was dressed and standing in the courtyard to crown Gondor's new and rightful king. Arwen had stayed hidden behind a Gondor banner and was very nervous. Susan stood with her siblings next to Legolas, Haldir and Lord Elrond as the elves where all standing together.

Legolas was wearing his headdress as were the Pevensies, showing that they were in fact royalty as they watched Gimli stepped forward with the Gondorian crown upon a velvet pillow. Gandalf took the crown and slowly lowered it onto Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." Gandalf proclaimed and Aragorn stepped up and slowly turned around to face everyone. Cheers erupted for all over as everyone clapped for there new king.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said before more cheers erupted from the people once more and he began to sing.

"Out of the Great Sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the word." He sang before he made his way down the steps and through the people. Aragon bowed his head to certain people as he passed. Eomer was one of them, as he was a friend and the new king of Rohan. He did the same for Faramir, Eowyn, Peter, Edmund and Lucy.

As he drew closer, Susan and Legolas lead a group of elves to him. Aragorn embraced Susan in a hug and kissed her cheek before clasping shoulders with Legolas. Legolas gave him a smile as they bowed to each other.

"Aragorn." Legolas said quietly, before he tilted his head to the right. Aragorn looked at him and then at Susan in confusion. Susan winked at him and gave him a slight push as he walked over where he could see Lord Elrond, standing next to a Gondorian banner.

Slowly the Gondorian banner moved and Arwen came into view. Arwen stepped forward as Aragon did the same and they stopped right before each other. Aragorn took the banner from her and handed it to someone to his left as his eyes never left Arwen's.

Arwen bowed her head to him before he tilted her chin back up with his finger before moving forward and kissing her fiercely and everyone cheered again. Susan could feel silent tears of joy running down her cheeks as she clapped along with everyone else.

Legolas put his arms around her and drew her into a kiss as well. _**"I love you." **_Legolas told her. _**"As I love you." **_Susan said before they followed Aragorn and Arwen over towards the Hobbits. All four hobbits started to bow to Aragorn but he held up a hand for them to stop.

"My friends…" Aragorn said and the four hobbits stood straight and looked at him. "You bow to no one." He proclaimed before he kneeled and bowed deeply to them, with Arwen following suit.

Legolas and Susan along with her siblings were next to follow and before the Hobbits could even process what was happening, the hobbits looked around stunned as the entire court yard was kneeling before them in respect.

Later that day they had a huge party to celebrate everything. Susan and Legolas stayed in each others arms dancing and talking with there friends. Susan saw Lucy dancing with Haldir and her brothers dancing with Legolas' sisters and smiled at them. Everyone was happy and she couldn't be happier or more in love.

* * *

**THE CONCLUSION TO **_**JOURNEY TO MIDDLE EARTH**_** COMING NEXT!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	22. The Last Ship To Valinor

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I regret to say that this is the last chapter for **_**Journey To Middle Earth**_**. I know some of you are sad to see this story go, but it's time has come. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Please check out my profile for my other stories and pics, new stories will be published soon. So here is chapter twenty-five...the finale. Enjoy!**

**XXV – The Last Ship To Valinor**

_**Bold Italics is the language of the Elves.**_

Susan and Legolas had returned to England together along with her siblings, shortly after Aragon's coronation. They stayed there for a few years, sharing many adventures, until the death of the Susan's parents and they all returned to Middle Earth.

Susan and Legolas were married in Mirkwood with all their family, friends, man, dwarf and elf alike in attendance. Legolas and Susan had three children, two boys and a girl, who were all blessed by the great lion and Lady Galadriel.

Lucy who had a grown older and had a beauty that even rivaled her sister's, married Haldir. They had two children, a girl and a boy, who she named after Mr. Tumnus. Peter and Edmund had both married one of Legolas' sisters and both had two sons.

The years had rolled by and the years had been kind to Susan, but now it was time to leave. Legolas, Susan, Peter and Edmund and their wives along with their children except Susan and Legolas' daughter who was now in Gondor with Aragon, Arwen and their son, as she was set to be Gondor's future queen, left Mirkwood and rode to the docks, where the last ship laid anchored to take them to the grey heavens.

Haldir and Lucy joined them along with the road from Lothlorien, before they arrived days later at the ship port to see Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel Gandalf and the hobbits all ready there waiting for them.

"My lady!" Pippin and Merry yelled in unison as they immediately ran to Lucy and hugged her tightly around her waist, before moving towards Susan and doing the same. "You're leaving now." Merry said sadly as Susan felt tears come to her eyes.

"Yes and I will miss you dearly." Susan said as hugged them once more and kissed each hobbit on the cheek before joining her family on the board with Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Biblo.

Lord Elrond embraced Susan in a hug as she came on deck, before Susan moved into Legolas arms as they watched the hobbits say their tear filled goodbyes to Frodo, before Frodo and Gandalf joined them on ship.

"_**Are you alright, my sun and stars?"**_ Legolas asked Susan as she watched the hobbits minus Frodo waved to them in goodbye with the tears running down their cheeks. _**"I'm fine. I'll just miss them so much."**_ Susan confessed as waved in goodbye to the hobbits as they grew smaller and smaller as the ship drew further away and Leoglas wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"_**I know, but they will always be in your heart…as you are in mine."**_ Legolas said as Susan tore her eyes away from shores of Middle Earth and turned to look at her husband and smile. _**"I love you, my sun and stars."**_ Legolas said as he gazed into his wife's beautiful brown eyes. _**"As I love you, now and always."**_ Susan said before she leaned into him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Susan always knew that her destiny lied far beyond the shores of Narnia. But she never imagined that it would lead her to her heart, her soul, her love, her Legolas.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

_**COMING SOON!**_

_**IMMORTALITY - THE VAMPIRE DIARIES & TWILIGHT CROSSOVER.**_

___**PETROVA - THE VAMPIRE DIARIES & TRUE BLOOD CROSSOVER.**_


End file.
